Love Will Remain
by MsSuvarian
Summary: Rule 63, Gender-bender, Fem Ichigo Fic. Having lost all spiritual power, Ichigo focuses on her future as a normal human. Telling herself she'll never go back to her old life, Ichigo studies and travels to further herself. But what happens when a dangerous group from Soul Society comes for the ones she loves? Will she go back, or find another way?
1. Prologue

Dearest Readers,

I do not own Bleach. This includes characters and any related material.

Warmest wishes and happy reading,

Ms. Suvarian

A/N: Ichigo is female for this story. If Rule 63 isn't your thing, I'd suggest another story.

Background: Ichigo never met back up with Soul Society after the battle with Aizen was decided. Instead, she started working towards her future after losing her powers. The story doesn't follow the plot after she loses her power.

Summary: Rule 63, Gender-bender, Fem Ichigo Fic. Having lost all spiritual power, Ichigo focuses on her future as a normal human. Telling herself she'll never go back to her old life, Ichigo studies and travels to further herself. But what happens when a dangerous group from Soul Society comes for the ones she loves? Will she go back, or find another way?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

A soft light pierced through the frost coating the small window. The light fractured off a mosaic vase into many colorful rays. The dancing shimmers brought a gentle sigh from frowning lips. Though the display was beautiful, the orange-haired beauty sitting at the desk couldn't be distracted from the reason the vase was in her room to begin with.

It had been on December 2nd that the once was substitute shinigami was given the vase by her friends. Inoue had been doing her best not to cry as she handed the beautiful vase to her. A card signed by many members of the Gotei Thirteen had been with it. The letter explained the vase was crafted with shards of glass etched with the thirteen flowers that acted as symbols for each of the squads. The card spoke of thanks and well wishes.

 _Idiots. Thanks isn't what I want._

As beautiful as it was, Ichigo was always tempted to break the vase. Maybe then everyone would stop looking at her like a poor puppy. Even Chad had until Ichigo knocked some sense into him. Powers or no powers, Kurosaki Ichigo wanted to help people. There were other ways to protect people. Just being human was enough. Being a Shinigami wasn't what she wanted. Protecting people was everything.

"Ichi-nee, it's dinner time!" Ichigo jolted at the sound of her sister's voice. The stack of papers she had been going through tipped when her knee smacked into the desk. A string of curses accompanied by a gentle comply told Yuzu her beloved sister heard her.

The eldest Kurosaki made her way downstairs after one last glance to the papers on the floor. It wasn't until she was on the last set of steps that she noticed her usually energetic family was oddly silent. Turning into the cozy kitchen, she soon discovered why.

"Kurosaki-san! Lovely as always!" Ichigo blinked at the grinning face of Urahara sitting next to Yoruichi who wore a searching gaze.

"Ah, Ichigo-chan! We've been waiting for you." Ichigo offered a light nod towards the cat woman at her words.

"What are you two doing here? Everything alright at the shop?" Taking a seat at the head of the table between Yuzu and Urahara, Ichigo nodded her approval of the company to her dad who looked ready to throw them out.

"Of course!" Though Ichigo had her eyes fixed on the bowl Yuzu held out to her, she could feel sandal-hat look her up and down.

 _Always making sure poor little Ichigo isn't falling apart without her powers. Fuck this. This is exactly why I haven't been going over there to see them._

Forcing down her anger, Ichigo looked back at her old mentor with a touch of confusion in her expression. The expression said it all. Urahara knew her well enough to know exactly what she was asking. A tired sigh told her he would answer seriously for once.

"Forgive us for showing up like this, but Inoue-chan showed up with Ishida-kun a few days ago. Sado-kun came as well, but only to ask the opposite of what they wanted."

"Oh? And what did they want? Something to do with Ichi-nee?"

Karin's gaze hadn't left Urahara since he arrived. It had been annoying with how many shinigami came by to ask about her sister. Dropping in at all hours as long as Ichigo wasn't home. None of them had enough courage to show up while Ichigo was around. They wouldn't be able to face the fact that Ichigo wouldn't be able to see them. As far as Karin was concerned, Urahara was no different. He had just admitted to only coming over because Ichigo's friends asked her to. No one had bothered to come and have a single one-on-one meeting with her sister. No one thought about Ichigo's feelings. Not a single one of them.

"Something like that," Yoruchi said evenly. She could sense the growing agitation in the Kurosaki family. Oddly enough, none of that came from Ichigo. The vast majority flared off of Yuzu. The smile on her face couldn't hide the anger raging through her spirit. "They were concerned for Ichigo-chan."

A small sigh escaped Ichigo as she leaned back against her chair. Taking a sip of her tea, she lowered it just barely from her lips and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to laugh in frustration and punch something, but that wouldn't help her case at all.

"Let me guess. They think I am depressed and have become isolated. Sound about right?"

Urahara laughed dryly at the tone Ichigo used. A glance at her relaxed posture and the amused look on Isshin's face told him that what they had all feared Ichigo would go through after losing her powers may not be what was actually going on.

"Inoue-chan and Ishida-kun both think you're cutting them out because you don't want to be around when they go deal with...threats."

Ichigo snorted at Urahara's pause. "You can say hollows, Urahara-san. I'm not going to fall over into a ball on the floor. I'm not depressed. I haven't been pushing them away. They just won't listen to what I'm saying. If Chad showed up, he would have told you as much. Which means you decided for yourself that I should be depressed, withdrawn, and emotional enough that you have to watch your wording."

"Well, I..." Urahara cut off with a sigh. The murderous gazes he was getting from the twins in front of him were making him just as nervous as Ichigo's waiting expression. "You haven't been over in awhile. You don't even come near the shop. None of us even see you while we're out on a patrol. You're always locked in your room, or the library at school. We have every right to be concerned."

"Hold on right-" Karin's angry shout was stopped by a raise of Ichigo's hand.

"Since you've obviously been keeping track of me, tell me. Where else have I gone recently?"

"I wouldn't call it keeping track of you. More like just noticing where you are and aren't," Urahara said with a wide grin. He decided to jump right back on topic when a deadly glare formed in Yuzu's eyes. "Hmm. If I recall, I did sense you in a building to the south a lot. Inoue-chan said you get your mail there. Ishida-kun noticed you've been spending a lot of time at libraries recently. I've also felt you leave the area a few times. I usually sense you near-" Urahara cut himself off with a look of shock. He looked at Ichigo with a gaping expression. "Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry. I hadn't-"

"It's fine. I told you. Orihime and Ishida won't listen. They think I'm running away. Chad knows me best. He's always been by my side. So, he knows this is what I've wanted for a long time. Even before becoming a Substitute Shinigami. I'm human, Urahara-san. I have human dreams."

 _My, my. Even without her powers, Kurosaki-san is still quicker than me. She may praise my wit, but I can never figure out what she'll do until she's already in the middle of it._

Urahara shook his head at his own stupidity. The smirk on Ichigo's face told him she was just fine. And with the knowledge of what was keeping her so locked up in her room, he now understood. She wasn't really avoiding her friends. She was just preparing for the future.

"Hmm. It's great that you understand," Yoruichi began, "but I'd like to know what's going on, too."

"I've been taking tests, doing research, and visiting schools," Ichigo explained with a look of determination that showed the consuming fire of her strong will in her eyes. "I'm going to a university after graduation. I'm leaving this area."

* * *

 **Time-skip: One week after high school graduation.**

* * *

 _Hmm. Well, I think that is everything._

Ichigo checked the time on her cell as Chad tossed the last bag over the many boxes in the vehicle. The two had spent the early morning hours at his house loading his possessions. The later hours were to finish up goodbyes after gathering her own belongings into the back.

 _Time to get this over with._

The orange-haired beauty sighed as she moved to her waiting family. Yuzu's face was a mess of tears, but it was nothing compared to the train-wreck that was her father's face. Isshin had been howling at the portrait of her mother on and off for the last week. It was especially worse now that it was time to say goodbye.

Ichigo was suddenly very happy everyone agreed to come to Inoue's place last night for farewells. Though it was originally supposed to be at Chad's place, neither Ichigo or him wanted anyone crashing with the two. Knowing that there would be plenty of tears and attempts at delaying their departure, it was decided Inoue's place would be safest. The guys could safely walk home afterwards, the girls would crash at Inoue's, and Chad and Ichigo could go see their favorite spots before returning to his house.

Thinking of the night before, a small frown formed on Ichigo's lips. It had been a mess. Everyone was wishing them well, but they all voiced how they had options in town. Though no one meant to offend, Ichigo sensed what no one was saying.

 _Everyone thinks I'm running away. Tch. And that's not even the worst part._

"Ichi-nee? Everything alright?"

Karin's questioning gaze tried to stay focused on her sister, but ever so often it would flicker like a hungry flame to the roof. Ichigo had noticed this. She also noticed Chad's tension when he parked outside her house. Isshin's slightly drawn in brow confirmed any doubt she had.

 _So some shinigami came to see me off. Hnn. Unless they appear before me, there is nothing I can do._

Taking one last glance to her dad, Ichigo smirked. His expression said it all. He'd fight anyone who tried to interrupt the family parting. Especially if the uninvited guests tried to get Karin to talk for them. Had they put effort in to do it themselves, he'd have allowed them near. There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind on the matter.

 _It just shows no one believes me. One giant pity party for poor, depressed, powerless Ichigo._

"It's nothing. Was just thinking of last night."

Karin nodded in understanding. Though she wanted to comment more, the younger sister didn't want to ask too many questions with so many eavesdroppers hanging on the roof. Though she doubted they'd hear her over the noise the yelling going on between the group made.

"You're really leaving? Right now? Why so early?" Yuzu's tears doubled as she launched herself at Ichigo.

"You know she has to get settled in. Sado-kun and Ichi-nee already signed the lease for their place. It would be money to the wind if they didn't stay there."

"It's too early!" Yuzu ignored her twin's explanation and cuddled closer to the sister she was already beginning to miss.

"Yuzu, stop it. You're crying too much," Karin said dully. She really didn't want any emotional scenes with so many eyes watching. Yuzu, who couldn't see the unwanted guests, was far too open in front of them as far as she was concerned.

"Too much?!" Yuzu whipped her head around. Her flushed face wet with tears burned redder in frustration. "Even if you don't care, I do. I'll miss Ichi-nee. I don't want her to leave. Not yet. I'm not ready. You're just too cold!"

"Oi, that's enough." Ichigo tapped Yuzu's head as the girl sank heavily into her side. "Karin is very mature. She's the one who will be taking care of things while I'm away. Isn't that right?" Ichigo smirked at the black-haired twin. The warmth in her eyes said she understood. Karin was protecting her pride in front of people she couldn't forgive so easily.

"Right. Besides, we'll see you-" Karin cut off with a cry when Ichigo caught her raised hand mid shrug. "Ichi-nee!"

Ichigo laughed when both twins were huddled against her chest. One looked content and one looked embarrassed. One showed emotions clearly and one hid them strictly. The twins were so opposite all the time, but the love for Ichigo was the same between the two. Both were just as upset as the other about the farewell.

"It's fine," Ichigo said clearly. She lowered her head as she ruffled both light and dark hair. Her voice was but a whisper when she spoke again. "Don't worry about a thing. No one can see what's on a face that's hidden."

Karin's eye prickled with tears as she buried her face into Ichigo's side. To anyone who was watching, it looked like Ichigo was forcing the twins into a group hug to tease them. The twins and their father new the truth, though. Ichigo, as always, was protecting them from all that she could. Even the nosy eyes of the shinigami she was no longer able to see.

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTERS," Isshin bellowed as he rushed the three.

"Hell no!" Ichigo was quick to kick her dad away as she spun the twins behind her. Her strong back hiding them fully from anyone looking to give Karin time to collect herself. "We don't need to be molested by you. Just stay over there, goat-face."

A mock wail sounded from the father who had been mercilessly kicked across the lawn and into the side of the house. Ignoring his tears and prayers to her mother, Ichigo glanced at Chad who had called her name.

"It's time to leave," he said with a tap to his wristwatch. "The office will be closed if we don't leave now."

"Ah, yeah." Ichigo's eyes moved to the twins with a grin. "Time to go. You two take care. If anything happens, let me know. I'll be sure to call after we grab our apartment keys at the main office."

Both girls gave a nod as Ichigo hugged them. A word of love and a warm smile hidden from all others was given before she pulled away. Waving over her shoulder, the girl jogged to the car as Chad started it up.

"TOOOOO SLOOOOW!"

"WHAAA!"

Ichigo flailed her arms out wildly in attempt to knock her blubbering father who had tackled her without warning away. With little effort he had her shorter stature pulled from the ground. Locked in his arms in an unwanted hug, the eldest daughter sent a glare into wet eyes.

"You'll have to be quicker, Ichigo. No one is allowed to sneak attack you. No one can jump you. Others may only approach with your say."

Though said in a teasing tone, Ichigo could clearly hear the protective undertone swimming with seriousness. Spoken loudly and clearly, the statement was meant for everyone. It was a thinly veiled threat to the shinigami on the roof. They weren't allowed to follow her. They weren't allowed to keep track of her anymore. If they continued, the whole of the shinigami world would have to answer to him.

Before a retort could be made, Isshin hugged his daughter as if he would never see her again. With whispered words of encouragement and a kiss atop the orangettte's head, he gently pushed her to the car. Without turning, Ichigo waved goodbye before climbing in the passenger seat.

They were out of sight in minutes and Ichigo said nothing until Chad's posture relaxed nearly 30 miles from the Kurosaki household.

"Heh," she snorted with a slight frown. "They really did follow us to the edge of town, huh?"

Chad nodded. "Your father kept the shinigami from Seireitei who wanted to talk to you from following. A captain came and ordered them back."

"Oh?"

"Well, that's what it looked like," he answered with a shrug. "They weren't allowed to cross the town's border. The special permission to visit had strict limitations."

"I can believe it." Ichigo laughed with a shake of her head. Relaxing back into her seat, she took in Chad's face with calculating eyes. "There's something else, right?"

"Your sister stopped Inoue and Ishida from following. They were around the corner. I told them last night not to interfere with seeing your family off."

"Tch." Scratching her head with an agitated hiss, Ichigo sighed tiredly. "Thanks for trying."

Noticing the bite of sadness in her voice, Chad frowned. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. It angered him that everyone treated Ichigo this way. He had been worried for her at one point, but that worry proved to be unwarranted. She was fine. She moved on without looking back. It was her nature. He should have never doubted her.

"Ichigo." The seriousness of his tone made his voice rougher than usual. Ichigo stared at her closest friend patiently as he gathered his thoughts. "About what everyone was thinking at the party. It's not true. About why I'm coming with you."

"I know, Chad. You don't have to say it."

"Yes, but I want to," he explained quietly. "I'm not coming along as a bodyguard. I know you can protect yourself. I'm not coming with you out of pity. Though our backs are protected by each other, it's not why I'm tagging along. It's not why we're getting a place together.

"We're heading in the same direction. Your school is within walking distance from the apartment. The job I've been recruited for is just as close. It's cheaper for both of us to live together. It's also safer than living alone in a new city.

"I wanted to take classes, but I'm still not sure if a degree is what I want. With my job, I can take up to six classes at the university for free a year. It's a job with great pay and benefits. It's what I want. What I was looking for.

"By chance you picked the same university. After catching a train out there to look around, we both knew living together was much cheaper. It's an expensive neighborhood with little available housing. Staying together really is for the best.

"Even though we've explained this, only your family believes us. Everyone else thinks differently. I just want you to believe I, for not even a moment, thought of coming with you to look out for you, stop you from going off, or to bring you back."

Chad glanced at his companion when a much smaller hand than his own covered his knuckles over the wheel. His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected expression on Ichigo's face. No smirk or scowl was in sight. With a relaxed brow and a gentle smile, Ichigo looked warmly to her friend.

 _It's been awhile since she's been able to smile freely like that,_ he thought with a quick nod of understanding.

"It's fine, Chad." Ichigo had waited to speak until his eyes were firmly set on the road once more. "We know each other best. Orihime knows my habits, Ishida knows my thinking, Rukia knows my actions, but you know _me_. I never doubted you. We'll look out for each other as we always have, but that's not why we're sticking together this time. I'm sorry everyone is acting this way. I knew what they were saying to you in private last night. They all think you're _stuck_ with me. That you're unable to leave my side out of pity and fear for my safety. I get it, but that's not right. Until they come around, all I can do is ignore them. I've answered them a hundred times. I can't put that kind of time in it now."

Chad nodded in agreement. "You need to focus on your studies."

"And look for work before classes start. It's why we're moving in two months beforehand."

"Weren't you getting a campus job?"

"Once school starts, yes. It's part of my scholarship agreement," she explained. "But even with scholarships and grants covering my school expenses, I'd like a job outside of school to make more income."

"Want me to ask the boss about any open positions?"

Ichigo laughed with a cheeky grin. "Best not, but I'm looking at a membership. Wanna be my training partner?"

A look of amusement softened Chad's features as he nodded. Though he said nothing, he was thinking no one else would be able to handle Ichigo for a session if he refused.

"I actually put in a few applications when we took the train in last time. I walked around town while you were doing your interview. I only went to a few places around the hotel we stayed at, but the locals said jobs opened up just after school let out from workers going home for break. I'll look at those, too."

Settling back into her seat with a tired yawn, Ichigo closed her eyes in thought. What Chad had said was true. Everyone believed he was going with her out of pity. They all thought he picked the job based off her school choice. In truth, neither knew they picked the same location after graduation until just a month ago.

It was after Ichigo finished the last of her tests and received her approval letter. Chad was the first one she told. Both had been surprised when they swapped letters. Ichigo's told of her entrance into the university. Chad's told of his acceptance at a job he had been scouted for. Both letters had the same town listed as the location.

 _It wasn't planned, but I'm glad. If I have to live with someone, I'd only want Chad._

Just as Ichigo thought this, a strong profile drifted into her mind. It came suddenly and unexpectedly. Just as quickly as it appeared, the image vanished as if the thought never passed. Though, with the creeping blush and quickened heartbeat, Ichigo couldn't deny the thought crossed her mind.

 _OK! Get over that. Just a crush. Never anything more. Wouldn't ever be even if you were still a shinigami._

"Like he'd ever even look at me," Ichigo mumbled under her breath with a frown. Seeing that Chad was glancing her way, she hurriedly ducked her head to hide her blush. Only one person knew of her secret crush, and Ichigo knew he'd never tell anyone.

 _Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I no longer have anything to do with that world. I'll never go back there in this lifetime._

* * *

 **Time-skip: Two years later.**

* * *

Stretched out across the spacious lounger, Chad focused his gaze on the book in hand. Though his eyes took in the letters on the page, he couldn't make words from them. His attention was elsewhere. His ears had been centered on the tapping feet that rushed back and forth for the last hour. The growls and grunts erupting every few minutes from his housemate distracting him from the book.

"Damn." A small curse escaped Ichigo after knocking over one of the stacks of books on the counter in her rush to grab the bag beside it.

Chad turned his head just as she ducked to pick each heavy volume from the floor. An amused grin touched his face at her flustered expression.

The two had been living together for just over two years. Chad's job was going well. Ichigo had enrolled in a fast-paced, highly competitive, and exceedingly challenging two-year study program that she completed just last week with exemplary remarks.

The program suited her well in Chad's opinion. It gave her something to throw herself at with all her might. If she hadn't been committed, there was no way she would have succeeded in such a program.

It was what came at the end of the program that Ichigo had her eyes on. The girl wanted to travel. She had a thirst for it that couldn't be quenched by simply bouncing between cities. She had confessed as much to Chad after a strenuous week of tests and studying during her first year. She admitted it had always intrigued her, but it was after being able to travel to Soul Society that the intrigue became a passion. She experienced something new and amazing. She wanted to see what her eyes could never imagine in her world.

With the completion of the course, she had that chance. Ichigo was given three options. First, she could continue her studies at the university with regular paced classes to further the level of degree. Second, she could being working after one last test to confirm full comprehension of her field. Third, she could enter a work study program that would allow her to travel to any of the places on a provided list for a year. After the year was up, she had to return to the university for the final phase of completion for this path in order to earn her degree.

Ichigo chose the third option without hesitation.

Though Chad knew exactly what her choice would be before the final test, he was afraid to admit to himself that he didn't want her to leave. Before moving to the city, the two were the closest of friends. Now, with hardly any time spent with any other person but the other, they had become a synced entity.

There were no secrets or walls between the two. Personal space didn't exist between the two. There was no shyness or hesitation. The two were simply one.

They had grown together, learned together, and experienced a whole new life together. When they took something new on, it was together. Always and without fail. There couldn't exist anything but full trust and understanding between the duo.

It was hard to imagine one without the other in any situation. If you thought of one, the other was pictured as well. That's how close to two were. Inseparable even in thought.

But this time Ichigo was going on ahead without him. Chad could come if he wanted to. He had enough money. His job paid very well. He could easily follow her.

With much internal struggle, Chad refused to follow. He wanted her to face her own path. She was looking ahead with certainty. A powerful gaze was set on the future. He wanted her to succeed in her path without any other concerns. She only needed to look ahead. He didn't want her to have to turn back in concern for him.

"Why are all our books so heavy?" Ichigo's puff of annoyance as she placed the books back on the counter brought a rumbling chuckle from the man across the room.

"Heavy? Maybe you're out of shape," Chad offered. A scathing glare was all he got as a reply. "Break?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I think I should rest a minute," Ichigo said after a moment.

Even before Chad sat his book down the young woman was bouncing over to him. As usual, Chad had to force away a smirk at the sight of her. Though he told her repeatedly she needed to be more aware of herself, Ichigo just didn't seem to understand that her body had matured just as much as her mind.

She was considered a pretty girl as a teenager. In high school together their classmates referred to her as a "natural beauty". If they saw her now, Chad could only imagine what they'd say about her.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad grunted as Ichigo plopped down over him without hesitation. She had done so since they met. It was a habit. He never minded. It was Ichigo, after all.

"High school," he answered simply.

"Ahh. Missing everyone? It's been two years, but no one has come to visit besides my family."

"They still think you're running." Though it had been difficult at one point for Chad to openly talk to Ichigo about how everyone she was once close to treated her after she lost her abilities, there was no hesitation anymore. After awhile he became just as tired of their behavior as she had. It really did seem ignoring them was the best way to handle it. They both could only hope they'd all come around one day.

"Yep," she agreed readily. "Karin said they check with her once a week to see if they've heard from me. The shinigami who visit town all ask Ishida and Orihime if I've returned, though."

"Only after your sister threatened them."

"Couldn't be helped. She needed the space. They hadn't even given her enough of it to forgive them. They shouldn't have kept bringing me up with her."

"They'll come around," Chad said softly after noting the brush of sadness in her tone. "We just don't know when."

Ichigo nodded with a tired sigh. She did miss everyone, but she couldn't stop her life just because they couldn't accept her reasons. If anything, they made her want to leave the area more than anything. It wasn't losing her powers that bothered her. It was the people she lost when they left that had hurt.

"Maybe after they find out I'm traveling so far away. It'll be too late to talk to me, though. Not like I'll have good reception."

Chad grinned down at Ichigo in amusement. He felt a pain in his heart at hearing her say she'd be far away, but he had to let her go. Unless she asked him to stay with her, he wouldn't. He didn't want to travel like she did. He didn't want to come along for a fun trip. He would only go if she needed him.

And she didn't. She was fine on her own.

 _It's for the best._

Though Chad tried to convince himself, he couldn't help but feel disheartened as she bounced off him to continue packing. He was going to be lonely without her, but he'd be fine. He just wished the black clouds in his mind would go away. That dark worry was bad for his heart.

 _She'll be safe. She promised to contact me every other week when she goes into town for supplies. Everything will be fine._

Though Chad tried desperately to convince himself, the fear and worry had set in. Even as he pushed it from his mind, it whipped around in his heart like an ominous wind.

* * *

 **Time-skip: Two months later.**

* * *

Tossing and turning in the quiet home, Chad looked to the clock on the nightstand as the sound of thunder echoed outside. He still had three hours before his usual shift at five in the morning began. He had gone to bed early. Did the same nightly routine as usual. but he just couldn't stay asleep.

As another echo of thunder shook the home, Chad thought of Ichigo. Nights like this when the power went and the temperature dropped, he would count the seconds until he heard her clumsily open his door to climb into bed. It always amused him that such a strong woman couldn't stand the slightest chill. She had hated being cold and would jump right into his bed for warmth. It was funny now that he was thinking about it. She came to him to stay warm, but now that she wasn't there with him during the storm he felt so very cold.

 _She's late._

The thought drifted into Chad's mind just as easily as it had the last few days. He hadn't heard from Ichigo in three weeks. It had been a week since she was supposed to contact him, but the call never came. He could do nothing but wait.

The sound of a phone buzzing on the dresser caught his attention. Looking to the lit screen in confusion, he answered the unknown number that matched the area code Ichigo was in.

"Sado," he greeted simply.

There was a pause before an unknown woman's voice responded. She sounded older. Much older than Ichigo and himself.

"Are you Chad, too?"

The question got the massive man sitting upright in bed as if a bolt of lightning came through the window to wake him. His heart began pounding with fear. It was an emotion he hadn't felt since Ichigo had fallen on the battlefield with a world shattering scream when her powers started to fade away.

"How did you know that?"

"The young woman here asked me to call. I'm afraid she's in a dire situation."

"What do you mean," Chad demanded. His hand nearly crushed the phone in anticipation. He wanted his answer immediately, but a small voice in the background and the sound of the phone being shuffled stilled him. His heart pounded painfully when a familiar sigh rang clear from the receiver.

"Hey, Chad. Sorry. I know it's the middle of the night for you."

Chad's heart stopped. It was Ichigo, but he knew her to well to miss it. Something was terribly wrong. Her voice was strained. It was heavy with tiredness. But, true to Ichigo's heart, he could hear the bell of determination ringing loud and clear under the weight of desperation.

"You know that doesn't matter," he said without pause. He was already standing. She hadn't said it, but he could feel it. His whole body was moving without his mind knowing why. "What's wrong?"

A pause. A tired intake of breath. She was uncertain. He could sense her worry.

"Ichigo." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Chad was demanding her answer.

"There was...an accident. I'm living, but...well, I'm in bad shape."

"Ichigo," he called worriedly. He could hear her breathing become harsher. As if talking alone was a strenuous activity.

"Chad...I...I need you, Chad. Please. Please, come to me."

It was desperate. He could hear it loud and clear. She wasn't hiding it. Nor was she trying to hide the fear in her voice. She let those raw emotions out so he could hear. There was no question about it. Whatever had happened, Ichigo was in a terrible state. He didn't need to know more.

"I'm already on my way."


	2. The Challenge

Dearest Readers,

I do not own Bleach. This includes characters and any related material.

Warmest wishes and happy reading,

Ms. Suvarian

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01: The Challenge**

* * *

 **SIX YEARS FROM LAST CHAPTER'S ENDING**

* * *

Shinigami bustled back and forth around the beeping machinery. It had been hours ago that the latest appearance of the strange creatures attacked. Everyone was working hard to gather information for the Captain of the 12th Division. He had been busy studying the particles of energy from the attack that occurred several days ago when the alarm signaled the most recent attack. It had been a shock to realize the latest location occurred in the Human World.

Sending out a few of his subordinates to collect some data during the Captain's meeting had proved a wondrous decision. Not only had they managed to gather spiritual particles, the group required evidence.

What they returned with was a strange device. It was heavy and looked like a large chunk of metal. The material it was made of was nearly indestructible. After closer study, it was determined the device was used for surveillance.

But the question was: What does someone from Soul Society need to survey in the Human World?

That was what Captain Kurotsuchi had tasked himself with answering.

He had spent the last few hours trying to decipher the meaning of all the symbols etched into the egg-shaped device. They were woven into delicate patterns that overlapped in a special sequence. After determining the pattern controlled the information stored inside, Kurotsuchi was careful to allow no one else to touch the device as he broke the code bit by bit until the last of the symbols faded.

"Oh-ho."

The shinigami in the room jumped when the device began to float barely an inch above their Captain's waiting hand. Lines appeared along the device as if it were an egg with a cracked shell. Those lines burned blue while the rest of the device turned white. A faint glow from the white patches mimicked the light of the many monitors in the room.

"I see."

Though worried of irritating their venomous Captain, one of the lower ranked shinigami in the room asked what everyone else was wondering.

"What do you see?"

"The recorded information, imbecile," he snapped angrily before looking to his Lieutenant who stood patiently further away. "I'll need to examine a few things on this device. Call for a Captain's meeting."

Akon turned to do as ordered. He paused to look to his Captain who called for his attention once more.

"Have them bring their Lieutenants, too. Nemu will come with me in your place. Continue working on evaluating the particles left from the attack."

"The Lieutenants," Akon echoed with a touch of confusion in his tone. "What you see in that device is that dire? Or does is involve them, too?"

Looking over his shoulder with a serious look that hadn't been present in his eyes since the war with Aizen, Kurotsuchi confirmed what Akon was most worried about.

"Both."

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was gathering for the meeting. All the Captains were present with their Lieutenants. The once vacant positions had all been filled. The Gotei 13 was whole once more. Still, each shinigami felt like something was missing from the company. Everyone knew what, but no one had dared to utter that person's name openly the last seven years.

"What is this about?" Soifon's agitated tone broke the silence created after everyone had been ordered by the Commander to form a circle. Kurotsuchi moved from his spot between Nemu and Yachiru to stand in the middle of the circle.

"Patience. I'll start from the beginning," Kurotsuchi snapped with just as much irritation.

"As you all know, we've been dealing with an unknown enemy the last few months. It started out as a missing soul here and there. Recently it became a mass of souls all disappearing at once. The reiatsu left behind at each scene match. This confirms the same attacker is responsible for the missing souls. I've determined the signature is not that of a hollow. If anything, the signature resembles a shinigami."

"Oh-ho. We're dealing with one of our own?" Shunsui looked amused as Nanao hushed him with a jab to the rib.

"Not exactly. It only resembles a shinigami."

"An unknown vizard?" Shinji looked thoughtful as he shared a glance with the other vizards in the room.

"No. Similar, but no."

"Then what the hell is the enemy," Kenpachi demanded. He was ready to leave. The meeting was boring and he didn't like Kurotsuchi's riddles.

"Unknown...for now." Pulling the egg-shaped device from his robes, Kurotsuchi held it before the members gathered. "Though the only real evidence gathered in this world are the remnants of a strange reiatsu, my subordinates were able to collect this from the attack on the Human World."

"Human World?" Hitsugaya showed the first signs of interest. It was new information to everyone that the Human World had been targeted by the same assailant attacking districts in Soul Society. Only the Commander had been given information beforehand.

Nodding, Kurotsuchi continued. "This device is used for surveillance. Based on reports from the team sent, this was spotted near where the attack happened. A few humans were killed, but no one has been reported missing. The particles of energy collected were an exact match to the ones found here."

"Where...where did the attack happen?" Ukitake's quiet inquiry asked what everyone was secretly wondering.

"It did not involve the location of the brats from the invasion," Kurotsuchi said with a wave of his hand. "It occurred in a nearby city with a higher population."

"I see," Ukitake mumbled. He sighed in relief. Beside him Rukia breathed the breath she had been holding, too.

"However," Kurotsuchi began with a harsher tone of warning, "I will not say a member of that group from those times wasn't involved."

"What?!" Rukia and Renji both jolted forward at the same time. Their relationships had been closest to the group from the human world who worked tirelessly to aid Soul Society in the defeat of Aizen.

"I'll ask this just once before I proceed." With the device now glowing the way it had in his laboratory, Kurotsuchi pinned Rukia with his gaze. "What was the last you heard of Kurosaki?"

The whole room bristled at the mention of the beloved orangette. Not a single one of them had spoken to her since she lost her powers. Rukia and Renji saw her off before the last of her powers faded, but neither had dared to approach afterwards.

It was later ordered that no one was to interfere with her life after an outburst from Karin. The Commander himself ordered no one to disturb her life. After Ichigo left the area under their supervision, they had no way of seeing her. And after Karin refused to speak to them anymore from her anger towards them, the shinigami couldn't even ask her family how she was doing.

The occasional mission in the Human World allowed Rukia and Renji to meet up with Inoue and the others. To their shock, not even Inoue and Ishida were permitted information about Ichigo. The whole of the Kurosaki household had deemed them unworthy of asking. If they wanted to know so badly, they would have to go see Ichigo.

It was something everyone seemed fearful of doing. What was once pity had turned to shame. Ichigo had been trying her hardest to pursue a successful future. Instead of supporting her, everyone had turned to her with pity. They all should have known better. It wasn't Ichigo that couldn't move on. It was everyone who had fought with her that couldn't accept she wouldn't be with them anymore.

The Kurosaki family's anger was just. They were fully in the right. They supported Ichigo when she needed it most. It was the shinigami and her schoolmates that were in the wrong. In the end, they all failed her. Now, the shame was something they had to carry. Even if Ichigo did come around, no one knew exactly how to face her. Exactly how to ask forgiveness.

"Ichi...Ichigo left the town with Sado-kun after her final year of school. She began classes at a university in a difficult program. The last information we were permitted to have reported her completion of the university's program. The last time Karin-chan was willing to share anything about Ichigo, she said that Ichigo had been given a great opportunity and would travel. She was to leave Japan."

"I see." Kurotsuchi turned his gaze back to the object that was glowing much more brightly. Jumbled sounds were horribly muddled under a high-pitched static reverberating from the device. "Much time has gone and went since then?"

"Yes," Rukia confirmed tensely. A shadow of cold anticipation settled everyone. The intensity of everyone's focus on the device tripled when just a barked word echoed through the static. It was faint and barely audible, but the sound was still unmistakable to all. "She left just over six years ago."

"Hmm. Then her travels should be finished. Which would explain this."

Kurotsuchi swiped his finger swiftly across the device to draw a symbol unfamiliar to all others in the room. He sat the device on the floor and appeared in his previous spot between Nemu and Yachiru a moment later. The parts of the device that mimicked the appearance of a cracked eggshell burned brightly. A faint light domed around the object before it sank into the ground. A circle of white-light bordered by a brilliant blue appeared where it had once been. It stretched to fill the space created by the group's circle. An entire scene sprang to life in a detailed projection seconds later. A harsh gasp sounded as Rukia's knees buckled underneath her. Ukitake rubbed her back soothingly. No one said anything. All eyes were on the projected image of Ichigo in what appeared to be a greenhouse.

The projection was highly detailed. The three dimensional imagery so realistic Rukia had thought Ichigo was standing in the middle of the circle of captains.

But it wasn't the Ichigo she knew. No. This Ichigo was different. Her appearance was nothing like it had been. She was older. Her form much more mature and womanly. This Ichigo was a far cry from the fiery teenager they had all known.

"No way," Renji whispered. "That can't be...Ichigo?"

"It is," Shunsui commented with a low whistle. His eyes held just as much surprise as the others. "No mistaking her. Time has certainly came and went. It has done the world a great service in its passing."

No one commented as they watched Ichigo carefully examine a plant hanging just over her head. There was nothing they could say to rebut his claim. Sure enough, Ichigo had grown into something exceeding mere beauty. Not just in body, but in presence. The way she carried herself held something that wasn't there before. And even through a projected image it caught and drew the attention of others to her.

"Whoa," Rangiku exclaimed as the scene changed suddenly.

This time Ichigo was displayed on a bench. She had her eyes focused on something outside the boundaries of the circle. Though her gaze was on something unknown to them, they knew whatever she saw was something of great importance. Otherwise, Ichigo wouldn't hold such a gentle expression.

"This device has many short visual recordings of Kurosaki," Kurotsuchi explained as the scene changed once again. This time the young woman was walking during a light rain wearing a revealing sundress. She appeared to be laughing at something with a knowing grin as she walked by Shinji who had fallen into stunned silence when the image seemed to look directly into his eyes. "It records her within a certain range. Anything out of that range can't be seen. There are exactly sixty-three recordings on the device. Observe for a few moments. Let us see if you notice anything strange."

No one said anything for a long time. Countless scenes were displayed before them all. Each scene bringing another tinge of guilt and pain as the projected image of Ichigo appeared to interact with them. The presence of the smiling Ichigo reminded each of them that they had done nothing to support her happiness. In the end, after all she had done for them, they only offered pain.

"They don't show anyone else," Ukitake said quietly after more than forty scenes had faded before the group. "And it seems the surveillance is being cut shorter and shorter. Each scene cuts off abruptly, too."

"Yes," Kurotsuchi confirmed. "Which means the point of this surveillance is to watch Kurosaki."

A few faces hardened at this. Rukia's reiatsu bristled with anger and worry before calming at the touch of Ukitake's hand atop her head. She relaxed under his supportive gaze.

"Your second observation is correct, too. The scenes were getting shorter and cutting off abruptly because someone was attacking the device recording her. Though they destroyed them each time, the data recorded is simply transferred to the next device."

A long pause rested between the Captains and Lieutenants. Confusion and relief pressured the air in equal measure. Though all were glad Kurosaki hadn't been harmed, it was puzzling who could be protecting her without being spotted by the device.

"I know what everyone is wondering. Perhaps this will provide some answers," Kurotsuchi said clearly just as a scene with Ichigo picking berries with a relaxed expression switched to one that shocked everyone.

"She's _hurt_ ," Rukia breathed in horror.

Sure enough, the Ichigo they all saw was injured. Blood ran freely from some hidden wound on her shoulder. Trails of crimson rolled down her right arm. The skirt she wore seemed to have been burned and torn in several places. Smoke could be seen floating around the woman as she walked shakily forward.

The scene rolled with her as the device recording her changed positions to reveal a terrible accident. A small shop had been destroyed. It had appeared in several other scenes beforehand. It was a coffee shopped Ichigo frequently visited.

Pausing in her steps just a moment, Ichigo's head snapped to the side. She bolted towards where Byakuya stood. At his feet appeared a heavily injured adult male. Glass shards and burn marks decorated his body. A large wound on his side bled freely.

Ichigo was already ripping a large piece from her skirt. Kneeling down beside the man, she pressed it roughly into the wound. It was soaked in moments. Turning slightly, Ichigo pressed her leg up against the wound so she could freely use both hands to rip open his own shirt. Her expression turned grim as her hands trailed across his skin.

 _"Lady Kurosaki!"_

The sound of someone calling for Ichigo startled the room. The unknown voice carried through the static in alarm. A moment later several civilians appeared within the scene. Running into it from different directions.

 _"Has someone called for help? We'll lose him if a team doesn't get here soon!"_

Ichigo's voice snapped through the air like summer lightning. Her eyes cut at the group surrounding her as one of the men tried to touch her shoulder.

 _"I'm fine. Answer me. Now."_

Her voice booked no argument. The three men jumped away as if suddenly shocked. The two women leaned forward with tears in their eyes.

 _"We called as soon as the explosion happened."_

The woman who had spoken earlier broke into a flood of tears. The other tried to comfort her as she stared to the man on the ground. Ichigo spared the two a glance before setting her eyes on the man who had tried to touch her shoulder. She nodded towards him while grabbing the ends of her shirt.

 _"Hibiki will take you two to his apartment across the street. Stay there and rest. You'll have to be interviewed."_

Ichigo yanked the shirt over her head as she spoke. The tight shirt underneath with dainty straps was stained with blood. The wound on her shoulder now visible to all eyes in the room and around her. A hiss escaped the man named Hibiki.

 _"Make sure you care for your own wound. Would do us no good if our local doctor couldn't attend to us."_

"Doctor?" Renji looked both surprised and proud at this new piece of information. He wanted to let out a cheer for her, but he kept his mouth shut and eyes on the two men left standing beside Ichigo and the injured man.

 _"I'll do all I can for Daichi. Masaru, go keep everyone from the building. Kenshin, take his phone and call his sister. She should be home right now."_

Masaru disappeared without another word. Kenshin, however, appeared frozen. He looked at the blood staining Ichigo's hands as she pushed her shirt under Daichi's head to support his neck. When he made no move towards the wounded man, a growl sounded from Ichigo. He blinked as her fingers dug into the man's pocket to produce the phone for him without hesitation.

 _"Go. Call. Now."_

The words held a heavy weight that had the man bolting up and moving. Ichigo's entire focus was on the injured man. Her own wound didn't cause her pause. She called for Daichi to respond again and again. Her entire being was trying to hold the man to the world. It was moments later two men appeared in the scene. They ran quickly towards Ichigo. She brushed away their concern for her injuries and reported the condition of the man laid beside her.

She stood a minute later to give the medics room. Her shaky frame moved on unsteady feet. Before her knees could give out from loss of blood, a familiar body appeared as if out of nowhere behind her. A grateful expression graced her face. A warm smile welcomed the man who scooped her up in his arms without hesitation.

 _"I knew you'd come, Chad."_

Rukia blinked in confusion. Her eyes meeting Renji's for a moment before returning to the scene. They were both thinking the same thing. It seemed impossible that Ichigo and Sado had stayed together all those years. It couldn't be that they were together. Neither of them could believe such a thing.

 _"I felt your distress. What happened?"_

 _"Daichi was ahead of me. He was walking to open the shop. I had stopped because I heard something strange. I was on the ground the next second. The blast sent me flying. Daichi...he's not looking good. His sister has been called."_

Sado had nodded before shaking out of his jacket. He draped it over Ichigo a moment later and tightened it before setting her against a nearby post. His forehead rested against her own for a moment as a medic approached the two quickly.

 _"Get yourself checked. I'll see if I can find any clue to what was the cause."_

Surprisingly, Ichigo nodded in agreement and allowed the medic near. She was informing him of what she wanted him do get from his bag as he knelt beside her. The next moment Sado's gaze seemed to center on something far off. His wrist flicked ever so slightly. To anyone there, it looked like he had done so to relieve pressure in his wrist. To the trained eyes in the room, it was an attack. Sado had released a small amount of energy from his powerful fist and sent it flying towards what had been recording Ichigo. A moment later the scene ended.

"As you can see, it would appear he was the one responsible for destroying each device."

"Was that the last scene?"

"No," Kurotsuchi mumbled. "There is one more."

The way he answered put Rukia on edge. She held her breath and waited for her old friend to appear. The seconds ticked by. A scene sprang to life in front of them. Ichigo stood alone in what appeared to be a field of flowers. It was pouring. Her wet hair flying around her still frame as the wind caught it up in a harsh roar. Petals danced around her. She was the only steady thing in the scene. Her eyes held a cold fury that would not relent. When she spoke, her voice condemned without forgiveness.

 _"I tried to ignore you, but you've made me angry. I know your device is near recording me. I'll leave you with this message one last time. I am not a shinigami. I will not return to that life. You can not force me back. I'm a mere human. I have my own life. Stop your advances."_

Ichigo's words stung those who were closest to her. It was like they were losing her all over again.

 _"I will not forgive you for what you've done. You think to involve the people of the Human World to force my hand. You're forgetting one thing. The Gotei 13 will come for you. They will stop you. All your actions will be brought to justice before their power. You've committed a grave crime against humans and souls. You will be punished. No evil will escape the Captains and Lieutenants. That is their sworn duty. My faith in them to follow their sworn duty is unwavering. They will not fail."_

Rukia's eyes widened at Ichigo's burning declaration. Her blood boiled. Ichigo's words working magic that brought forth a strength and confidence Rukia hadn't felt in awhile. Ichigo always held pride in her comrades. She never lost that feeling, but Rukia and the others had felt she would turn from them after what they put her through.

 _"I'll put it as a bet, then. We'll see who catches me first. You or the Gotei 13. They aren't ignorant. They're all much smarter than me. They would have noticed a disturbance by now."_

Ichigo turned suddenly. Her blazing gaze seeing straight through Byakuya. A smirk graced her face as the thunder sounded overhead.

 _"Come at me with all you got. I refuse to return to Soul Society, but I won't let you do as you please. I'm no victim that requires shelter. I'll take you head on. So, come. Come find me. Come get me. Try to capture my soul. I'm not so easily won."_

The image disappeared when Ichigo turned once more. The light faded away. The device that had been recording Ichigo rose up from the floor fully deactivated. It tipped over with a thud. The sound thunderous in the tense silence of the room.

"Someone has put a mark on Ichigo," Shinji said suddenly. His tone a heated growl that tipped dangerously close to violence. "They want her soul."

"Why? Kurosaki doesn't have powers to steal. She doesn't even have spiritual energy, anymore."

Soifon's statement was met with uncertain silence. None of them could say for sure if Ichigo was powerless. She called herself a "mere human" in the scene, but that could simply be her expressing her identity rather than power.

"Whatever the reason, a challenge has been issued," Shunsui said roughly. His gaze thoughtful as her words of trust echoed in his mind.

"Yes. To see who can find Ichigo-san first." Ukitake looked to Rukia who was shaking with the strong emotions running through her. The strongest reading of anger he had ever felt from the small woman resonated through her spirit.

"Sounds interesting," Kenpachi laughed. Yachiru agreed quickly while pumping her small hands in the air.

"If nothing else, Kurosaki seems to know who the enemy is. It's vital information we lack. It would be wise to get to her before anyone else."

"I understand the situation." The Commander's voice silenced the whispers in the room. Cracking his eyes open, he looked around the room at his men. Not a single face looked hesitant. He nodded in agreement. "This is an order. All Captains and Lieutenants do what you must, but find her. Find Ichigo Kurosaki. And bring her before me."

"Sir!"


	3. Ichigo's Riddle

Dearest Readers,

I do not own Bleach. This includes characters and any related material.

Warmest wishes and happy reading,

Ms. Suvarian

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02: Ichigo's Riddle**

* * *

"It would seem she won't be found that easily." Urahara shared a looked of concern with Yoruichi. She remained in cat form atop the table where familiar faces gathered.

Rukia and Renji had left for the Human World with a small group of shinigami hours after the meeting. Three days had passed, but they couldn't sense Sado or Ichigo in the area where the attack had taken place.

Hoping Ichigo had returned to her hometown, the duo visited Urahara's shop for aide. After informing the man of what was going on, he disappeared into his laboratory to search for Ichigo with his equipment. Not a single monitor had caught a glimpse of her. Nothing sensed her whereabouts.

Ishida and Inoue joined not long ago after being fetched by Yoruichi. They hadn't heard from her. Even though both did regular patrols of the area day and night, they reported not seeing or sensing Ichigo or Sado.

"But Ichigo-chan is in danger," Inoue said softly. Her large eyes wide with worry and confusion. A flicker of hurt and shame burned in the depths. "If we would have been keeping up with her, she wouldn't be."

"Kurosaki would have gotten herself into trouble no matter what. There is nothing we can do to change what's happened." Ishida was just as troubled as the others. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed Ichigo. Her strong back leading the group had never left his mind. If anything, the image of her stayed at the forefront every single time he went out to deal with Hollows. Bitter disappointment always greeted him when she wouldn't appear.

"Sado-kun...he's been with her all this time. All the years. You don't think..."

"That can't be right!" Renji waved his hand in dismissal of Inoue's inquiry.

"But you saw how he cared for her when she was hurt. They've always been close. Maybe only having one another for so long took it somewhere else," Ishida mumbled.

"Not the point!" Renji slammed his hands down on the table. "If you wanna know, ask her when we find her."

"But how are we supposed to find her?"

"Well," Urahara began as Tessai quietly ushered two young women into the room, "I've called in the people who may know."

"Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan," Inoue exclaimed. She hadn't seen the two in months. They had been gone from the Kurosaki home every time she went to check on them.

Nodding her head in greeting, Karin sat on the empty side of the large table with Yuzu.

"Sorry we haven't been around, Orihime-san. We've been very busy as of late." Yuzu bowed apologetically.

"No, no! I understand." Inoue bowed with a low blush of embarrassment. She hadn't wanted her thoughts to be shown so clearly on her face.

"You're looking for Ichi-nee. Why? You said it was urgent and that you'd tell me when I got here." Karin didn't put time towards pleasantries. She came for only one reason. And that was to find out what the shinigami wanted with her sister this time.

"She is in danger."

Yuzu paused at Yoruichi's serious tone. Her eyes looked to Karin already knowing the girl wouldn't budge. Yuzu had only came to make sure Karin didn't get too harsh with Ichigo's old companions.

"And? That has to do with you?"

Flinching at the cold tone, Rukia squared her shoulders and steadied her gaze on Karin. No matter what the younger girl dished out, she wouldn't look away. This time, she wouldn't fear going to where Ichigo was.

"Yes. There is a threat to Ichigo that originated from Soul Society. It has attacked there and-"

"No," Karin drawled. "That is not what I meant. If she is in danger, why should it concern you? What does it have to do with you? It's been ten years since you last spoke to her. After the war, Ichi-nee continued to her last year in school. The school you both attended with her at one point."

Renji and Rukia both flinched at those words. It was a heavy blow to be reminded at how they used to be a daily part of Ichigo's life. Inoue looked as though she might cry. Ishida's expression hadn't changed, but his eyes held a pain much heavier than the other three's gaze held.

"She graduated. Left the area. Spent two years at the university. She traveled somewhere far away and stayed for a year as part of the completion of her program. Ichi-nee came back a whole new person. These last six years she's been living her life as a human to the fullest. None of you have involved yourself with her since the war. That applies to every single one of you. Just seeing her at school and the occasional conversation doesn't count. Not one of you bothered to try and be there for Ichi-nee. Why are you trying to go to her after all this time?"

"We want to help her," Rukia said clearly. She just barely managed to keep the hurt out of her voice. She deserved whatever Karin had to say. None of them had helped Ichigo. It was the truth.

"By disturbing her human life and dragging her back to Soul Society?"

"How did you-"

Renji was cut off with a snort from the dark-haired twin. "Please. I've sensed you all going in circles around this area. The spirits talk to me. They told me you were looking for an orange-haired woman for an important meeting. The only important meeting with shinigami is the one that involves all the Captains."

"Well," Rukia began after a long pause, "why didn't you approach if you knew?"

"What? Need another Kurosaki woman to have her life interrupted by shinigami? Was mom and my sister not enough?"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu smacked her hands on the table in anger. Though she loved her twin, that blow was just too heavy. Even Urahara looked disturbed by the reminder of just how long the shinigami have been throwing stones into the lives of the Kurosaki women. "I'm very sorry."

"No. It's alright. She's not wrong." Yoruichi's eyes hardened as they looked to Karin. "But it's also true both your mother and sister came to us for help."

"Sure. If you wanna count coming to someone for help after having a power you couldn't control thrust into your body when saving a shinigami out of moral standings as a simple gesture of asking for help, go ahead. Make yourself feel nice and warm in that pathetic thought. I don't buy that kinda shit."

Though Yoruichi felt like leaning over the table and swiping her claws at the young woman for such a dark reminder, she stilled herself. Karin wasn't wrong. Both her mother and sister wouldn't have had to ask for help if they hadn't had their lives interrupted by the problems and power of the shinigami.

"We understand your anger," Urahara said gently. His head was beginning to pound from the raw emotions rising from everyone's reiatsu. Even now he could sense the other members of Rukia's group heading to the shop as they sensed her distress and Renji's growing rage. "But Ichigo-san is really in danger. She's being followed."

"And?"

"Look, brat. We're sorry we caused Ichigo pain. That's something we will all have to live with. So-"

"I think you're misunderstanding her, Abarai-kun."

Karin jumped when Hitsugaya appeared just a breath behind her. Kneeling down, he looked between the two twins and set his gaze squarely on Karin who had huffed in annoyance before looking to the wall. A smirk settled on his face at her predicted behavior. The two had gotten to know each other fairly well over the years.

"Misunderstanding?" Renji blinked. He was slightly taken back by Karin's change in attitude. He thought it odd until he remembered Matsumoto telling him that the Kurosaki twins always met with him when he visited the Human World to make sure they were well in place of Ichigo. The three had become close over the years.

"Kurosaki is just not being very honest about the elder Kurosaki."

"What do you mean?" Rukia looked between Urahara and Ishida who both suddenly wore a stunned expression.

"Karin-chan means to keep Ichigo-san's whereabouts a secret," Urahara said clearly. "She means to say that if we can't find her, no one can."

A sound of annoyance came from Karin before she turned her head to glare daggers at the Captain now standing between her and Yuzu.

"I would have preferred if you stayed away, Toshiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya," he reminded sternly. "And it doesn't matter. You're very much like your sister. You'd pick a fight to get your own answers."

"Answers?"

"I'm sure she's already asked," Toshiro answered Renji's question.

"Why are you here? Why do we want to help Ichigo-san? Why are we looking for her? She's asked these, but she hasn't asked anything about the danger." Urahara's eyes bore down on the young Kurosaki woman before him. Toshiro had been right. She was very much like Ichigo. "You came here already knowing about the danger to Ichigo-san. You didn't come for an explanation. You came to decide if we had earned forgiveness for not being there for Ichigo-san before."

Karin said nothing. Her cold stare wouldn't waver under the weight of Urahara's gaze. Sensing the tension, Yuzu spoke up softly.

"We know Ichi-nee is being targeted."

"Yuzu!"

"I know how you feel, but they deserve to know at least this much," Yuzu argued against her sister's scolding. "Ichi-nee has been targeted for a long time. I don't know how long you've had a problem with this threat, but they've been after her since the end of the war. When she was in town, they couldn't approach. At the university, Sado-kun was always with her. They made a move when she was separated from Sado-kun for a short time. At that time..."

"At that time? What happened?" Rukia was shocked to see tears start flowing down Yuzu's face. She buried her face in her hands. Toshiro stepped out of the way as Karin reached for her sister to bring her into her arms. Even her expression looked pained as if an unwanted memory was swimming through her mind.

"Ichi-nee was nearly killed," Karin said quietly. Her downcast gaze revealing all the pain she felt. The horror on her expression bringing a cold to everyone that not even Toshiro could accomplish.

"Killed?" Renji squeezed Rukia's shoulder in comfort. The single word sounded strangled from her throat when it fell from her trembling lips.

"Sado-kun was called in the middle of the night. Ichi-nee asked him to fetch us and bring us to her. The ones who did her surgery weren't sure she'd make it. He showed up just before we were getting up to start our day. With tickets in hand, he told us to pack our bags for a long flight."

Yuzu put her hands over her ears to not hear anymore of the painful story. It was a terrible time in her life. A time that nearly broke all her beliefs. She didn't want to go back to that time where not even their childish father could make a joke. All amusement had been washed from his face by his tears. It was the first time since their mother's death that she could recall seeing her father cry in earnest.

"When we got there...Ichi-nee was barely breathing. Her levels kept dropping. She had been fighting to stay stable. Dad helped the doctors to keep her alive. We all worked hard. Ichi-nee struggled for the next week to survive. She was in agony, but she fought against the pain. There...there had been so much damage. By her sheer will she pulled through and recovered.

"She was well enough to move by the end of the second month. We all lived together during that time. We got special leave from school. Your dad took the patients who would normally visit out clinic."

"I...didn't even know." Ishida felt shame. He hadn't even noticed the Kurosaki family was gone for two months. In truth, none of them had. It was so rare for any of them to cross paths during that time. Everyone was in the middle of something. Be it school or work for Soul Society, they had all been too involved with themselves to take notice of their absence.

"It's alright," Yuzu said through the tears. "We didn't blame you."

"It was better that you didn't notice. You all would have asked questions."

"But why didn't you tell us? We, all of us here, would have came running to her aide. I could have healed her. She didn't have to be in pain for so long." Inoue was also in tears. Her head bowed as they fell on her trembling hands fisted tightly into her skirt.

"No. Not this time. If any one of us thought Ichigo could be healed by some power, we would bring it to her. The means to do so wouldn't have mattered," Karin replied gravely.

"A wound...Inoue-san couldn't heal?" Ishida seemed just as shocked as the others.

"I won't say more on it. All I will say is that in a moment of coherence, Ichi-nee left a message for Sado-kun to be read and given to dad. I still don't know what it said, but as dad read the letter he cried. Sado-kun had disappeared afterwards."

"You didn't read the letter?" Renji interrupted in surprise. He felt like the protective twin would have done so in order to get answers.

Karin shook her head in reply. A shiver racked her body. Her reiatsu trembled as if something frightened her. The look in her eye told the others she was recalling a terrible scene.

"When I went for Sado-kun, only a few minutes had passed. He was in a clearing with dust all around. I wouldn't have known if we hadn't went by it on the way to where Ichi-nee was, but a mountain had been there previously. Sado-kun destroyed it. He turned a mountain to dust in a matter of minutes. I understood at that time. I would never ask about that letter. I knew for something to bring out that kind of rage in a man like him, whatever was written in that letter would break me. I doubt I would have survived the weight of pain dad and Sado-kun carried at that time."

The room fell into a stunned silence. It was true. Sado was not a man who was easily moved. For him to give into anger, the emotions had to have been earth-shattering. A normal person would most likely shatter under such weight.

"After the letter?" Urahara wanted to give the twins time to collect themselves, but he couldn't. Now that he knew his once was student had nearly been killed, he had to know everything. The fact that Isshin never said anything didn't bode well.

"Dad had Sado-kun stay with Ichi-nee at all times. He kept us from her during the worst part of her treatment. Ichi-nee tried her hardest to not make us worry, but sometimes the pain was too much. Her screams still haunt me when I begin to worry for her."

"After being released," Yuzu continued for her sister who was gritting her teeth in anger, "Ichi-nee had to have physical therapy. Dad ordered her to meditate several hours a day. Though her mind had not been broken by the near death experience, her spirit had nearly been shattered. We can't tell you what happened. Even we don't know. All we know was someone tried to rip Ichi-nee's soul from her. Though she escaped, they had nearly succeeded. Dad said it had been fractured by a powerful reiatsu trying to take over her spirit by forcefully invading it."

"In most cases, a human mind would shatter under such an intrusion. They'd be put in a vegetative state after being released," Karin explained quietly.

Yuzu shook her head to clear her mind of the images of her sister in such a dire state. Her voice shook when she spoke. "Dad says Ichi-nee must have fought with everything she had to stay sane. She escaped with her sanity, but her spirit and body paid a heavy price."

"Til this day, we don't know how she received all those wounds. We're both certain...all that blood...so many wounds...she had to have been tortured." Karin's eyes closed in agony. She didn't want to see the expressions in the room. No matter what they thought, they wouldn't have been able to help at that time. She didn't want to see their regret.

"Where is Ichigo," Yoruichi demanded. Her voice burned with her rage. All sense of pleasantries and civility left the wild woman. One of her own had been attacked and nearly killed without her knowing. The enemy that dared to harm one of her beloved kittens was still out there. If the woman found whoever harmed Ichigo first, there would be no need for a search. She'd be sure to destroy the culprit in the most painful way.

"We can't tell you." Everyone blinked in amazement when both young women spoke at once.

"You have to be kidding? After what you just told us-"

"We don't even know," Karin said sharply to silence Renji.

"Ichi-nee warned us to not contact her a few weeks ago. She promised to reach us somehow to let us know she was safe, but we wouldn't know where she was. Dad ignored her warning and tried to go to her. When he got to her house, nothing was left. It was destroyed."

"What?" Rukia leaned heavily into the table. "But doesn't that mean..."

"No," Yuzu answered with a shake of her head. "She's alive. Sado-kun met with dad in secret before he returned. Ichi-nee had packed her things and hid herself away. In retaliation, the one after her destroyed her home. Ichi-nee is hiding away from everyone. If she steps out into the public, there will be another attack on the people around her."

"She's keeping us away to make sure we're safe. The enemy can easily break into the thoughts of humans. Ichi-nee doesn't want him to break another person's mind if they hear the echo of her location in their thoughts. It's happened before. That's why she's staying away. Sado-kun left a message to be given to any shinigami who came looking. It's from Ichi-nee."

A tense anticipation weighed the room down at Karin's announcement. She seemed hesitant as she looked to the faces around her. Yuzu squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"I'm sorry if this sounds strange. The message is a riddle. We don't know what it means," Yuzu explained Karin's hesitation to the waiting group. After an understanding nod, Karin relayed the message.

"I won't be among the found. Only the lost are here. Only the wild can navigate the wilderness. Bring your savage thirst. Let the hound with a nose for blood seek me out. Let both eyes be opened to see the way. Bring the bell of death ringing this way."

"Wha...what in the hell does that mean?" Renji blinked and looked around the room. Everyone else seemed just as lost. Well, almost everyone.

"You know what it means, don't you?" Karin also had guessed Urahara would figure it out easily. An unsettling gleam burned in his eye as he looked to Toshiro.

"Go back to your side. Bring Captain Zaraki here."

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi looked to her oldest friend in confusion.

"Isn't he the _least_ likely to be able to find anything," Rukia expressed the same confusion.

"No. Kurosaki told us how to find her. I don't know how he'll do it, but she believes he will find her before the enemy does," Ishida explained.

"Hnn?" Inoue blinked as she looked between the two men. Everyone else held the same uncertainty written on her face.

"Her riddle is about a person. A person who is usually lost, wild, and savage. The part about the eyes and bell confirm any doubt."

"The eye-patch and bells on his hair," Inoue exclaimed in shock.

"The one thing that beast has going for him is instinct. He can't navigate for shit, but he'll smell out any strong opponent. If Captain Zaraki is allowed to search for Ichigo as if looking for a rematch, he'd find her."

"Is it that simple?" Rukia doubted Renji's explanation.

"There is most likely more to it," Urahara agreed. "But now isn't the time. Go, Captain Histugaya. We'll need him immediately."

Before the twins could blink, the man disappeared from behind them. They jumped at the sudden cold breeze that whispered over them when he vanished.

"Is there anything else to tell us?" Urahara's gaze was once again locked on Karin.

"No. That was the message."

"I see. Still, that isn't what I meant. I feel like there is something you're hiding from us."

Karin's jaw locked and her chin rose. Pure defiance and stubborn determination washed away all worry and fear. Urahara blinked in surprise. It wasn't the reaction he had been expecting.

"If there is anything else, that is Ichi-nee's decision to say. We've delivered the message. Now, it's your turn to tell us everything you know. How did you find out someone is after her?"

And so Rukia began the explanation from the beginning. Telling everything from the first attack against the souls in the outer districts in Soul Society, to how they ended up in the Human World sitting before them.

Neither of the twins were surprised to hear of the device. Ichigo had told them to be aware of such an object at one time. They had never spotted one in person, but Ichigo provided them with a detailed description of what it looked like and all of its functions.

The group talked and exchanged information until a loud shout was heard in the shop. A crash had followed shortly after. The sound of broken glass bringing a tired sigh from Urahara.

"Clumsy as ever. He really is a bull in a china shop."

"Wanna say somethin'? Huh?" The twins jumped when Kenpachi's face appeared between their heads. Yachiru waved cheerfully from his shoulder.

"Not at all," Urahara laughed while swatting his closed fan into his palm. It was a wordless warning to behave around the twins. "I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya informed you of the situation."

"Ichigo is calling me out for a fight."

The mad grin on the man's face brought a troubled expression to Yuzu's. She suddenly didn't want the man to find Ichigo. He looked far too savage to be gentle in a fight even against a human woman. Sensing her distress, Kenpachi really looked to the two girls for the first time.

"The hell? The two brats Ichigo was always protecting are all grown up. Guess time really has changed," he mumbled with a bark of laughter. "When do we leave?"

"We don't even know where to begin," Renji explained quickly before the wild captain could run off and start trouble.

"Oh? Did she not say so in the message?"

"Err...well...no?" Renji suddenly looked uncertain.

Hitsugaya sighed tiredly. His brilliant eyes slid to the other Captain in disbelief. "I relayed the riddle left by Kurosaki. He says he knows where she's at."

"What? How?" Rukia and Karin shot up at the same time. Their eyes wide as they waited for an answer.

"Tch. Lame," he grumbled under his breath. "I thought you'd have understood it. She's somewhere away from people. Somewhere that only the lost can find. After that Kurotsuchi bastard checked around where she lived for me, I know the general area. It'll take awhile to sniff her out. She's good at hiding from me when she wants to."

Karin tried her hardest to ignore what he meant by the last part. She didn't want to imagine her sister having to hide from such a dangerous looking man so often that he could say it like doing so was a casual occurrence.

"What area?"

"We can't tell you," Hitsugaya said sternly before the other Captain could continue.

Karin bit her own tongue. She was about to argue, but the pointed look said it all. If they told her where, the enemy could access her mind. Looking to Yuzu, she saw that her twin understood, too.

"We'll be leaving, then." Yuzu stood with a bow. She bolted to the door a moment later. Though she was comfortable in most places, the thirst for blood rolling off the towering man made her uneasy.

Karin stood a second later to follow. As she reached the boundary of the room, she paused. Her eyes looked around the room one last time. She seemed to be contemplating something before turning with a shake of her head.

"I'll leave you with only this warning. Ichi-nee doesn't travel alone. Be careful who you go against. A mistake will cost your life."

With her final words echoing behind her, she left the shop. The occupants of the room looked to one another in confusion. They took her words to heart, but none could figure out what she meant.

"Damn Kurosaki women and their riddles," Renji grumbled.

"Perhaps she means Sado-kun," Inoue offered.

"No. Sado-kun would not attack us even if we attacked him by mistake. He wouldn't kill us," Ishida disagreed with a sigh.

"The hell does it matter? You coming to haul her ass back with me or not?"

Rukia blinked at the Captain towering over everyone. His words from before played through her mind.

"But where is she?"

"I told you. She's where the lost are."

"...I don't understand." The dark-haired Lieutenant looked at the dumbfounded expression on Kenpachi's face and blushed. Yachiru laughed loudly at her embarrassment.

"Ken-chan is close to Ichi-chan. He knows her words!"

"We don't know that for sure," Ishida muttered in annoyance. He adjusted his glasses to better glare at the large man and small child. "We'll find out after we check."

"Tch. I'm right. If there is one thing Ichigo and I can agree on, it's death. I may not know her exact location, but I know the area. I'll find her. Let's go."

"But wait," Renji called quickly before the man could disappear. "Where are we going?"

"I already told you. Hurry your asses up. I'm not stopping again!"


	4. Race to Ichigo

Dearest Readers,

I do not own Bleach. This includes characters and any related material.

Warmest wishes and happy reading,

Ms. Suvarian

* * *

 **CHAPTER 03: Race to Ichigo**

* * *

"You...you think Ichigo is _here_?" Rukia's eyes were wide in her disbelief.

"Of course. She's somewhere in there. Just gotta find her," Zaraki grunted. He was annoyed that no one trusted his judgment.

"But why would she be here of all places?" Renji was just as lost as Rukia. After seeing the dense forest far from any town or road, Inoue and Ishida understood.

"Japan is a place heavily influenced by culture," Ishida started. "This forest is considered cursed. At one time, there was a battle here. Many lives were lost in these woods. They say lost souls reside here. Anyone who enters these woods doesn't come out. If Kurosaki is among the lost, she would be here."

"But you're not from here," Inoue remarked softly. Her large eyes stared up at the towering Captain in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Tch. Ichigo told me in her message. She must have addressed it to me because she knew only I'd get it."

The group bristled at that. They made no other comment. Not a single one of them wanted to ask anything more and chance being slighted by the oblivious beast leading them.

"Well, what will you do now," Yoruichi asked from her place atop Hitsugaya's shoulder. The rough voice sounding more annoyed than usual.

"Do what she asked," Zaraki answered over his shoulder. He nodded to Yachiru to jump away. The small figured bounded over to Inoue the next moment. She stood before her as if protecting her from what was to come.

"Wha-" Renji's voice was lost in the sudden pressure that shook the area. Zaraki had ripped away his eye-patch without warning. Birds in the woods took to the sky at the sudden threat in the air. Their wild, panic-stricken cries sending chills down his spine.

"Fool! What are you doing? You'll destroy this place!" Histugaya watched in horror as the trees began to tremble at the pressure exerted from the demonic shinigami standing ahead of them.

Zaraki howled with laughter. His power exploded from him in response to his excitement. Even the leaves on the trees fled to the air to get away from the monstrous energy he exerted effortlessly.

"Cap-" Yoruichi fell silent. Her voice stolen away at the sudden expression on the Captain's face. He was no longer a beast rampaging. His expression said it all. He was a predator, now. One that spotted prey.

"I see," Zaraki said quietly. "Both eyes had to be open to see the way. I can see it. These woods flee from me. But not there. Not that place. It responds without fear. No hesitation. It welcomes the fight. That bloody thirst to fight off any predator, there's no doubt. Ichigo is there. I can smell her wild determination. Her presence...kekeke, she's baring her fangs at me!"

Zaraki was kneeling the next moment. Yoruichi called for everyone to hurry. Yachiru, who had been protecting Inoue from the intense waves of reiatsu, had already grabbed the woman and jumped in the same moment Zaraki began to run. The others were quick to follow the speeding Captain. His path heading straight to the presence of death that sent chills of excitement through every nerve in his body. It had been so long since he felt such a strong reaction to another, but there was no doubt. Years may have passed, but the feeling was the same as the time she bared her fangs at him in battle. Only Ichigo's presence could instill in him such a bloodthirsty joy. She was close. Very close.

* * *

Further away atop the stump of a tree that had splintered apart from a controlled blast of lightning just hours before, Ichigo stood patiently. Her long hair drifted about her strong frame as the overwhelming reiatsu belonging to the eye-patch wearing Captain flooded the woods. A smirk stretched full lips. She had been waiting for him. He had finally come.

"Ichigo!" Chad's voice had her head dipping to the man below. An expression of concern on his scarred face. A glint of pain flashed in her eyes. It came and went so quickly, it was easy to think one would have imagined it. But Chad knew. He knew she saw the scar and burned with guilt. With each flash in her eyes, he felt a pain far stronger than any wound once inflicted upon his body could produce.

"What's up?" Her husky voice was heard clearly despite the cries of all the animals in the woods.

"Are you really sure about this?" It had to be the millionth time he'd asked her, but he was worried. And when Chad worried, he nagged. It was a sweet but annoying quality as far as Ichigo was concerned.

"I don't have much choice. I can't keep running. Not anymore. You know why."

Chad only nodded in understanding. He flinched when the bark around Ichigo began to splinter apart. The force of Zaraki's reiatsu easily shattered the already weakened wood despite the distance between the two.

"That bastard. He's way too excited to come at me," Ichigo muttered. A subtle shift was the only warning Chad received before the girl jumped from the ancient tree's burnt stump. She landed soundlessly beside him. The forty feet she fell giving her no problem.

"What do you think will happen? I doubt he'll sit still."

Ichigo nodded. Her eyes hardening as she started the walk back to their makeshift camp. Her mind on her enemy and all the possibilities.

"I dunno. I'm sure he's been keeping track of the Shinigami. I knew he would. It's why my message was for Kenpachi. No matter what method that bastard can use to read minds, there is no way he'd be able to get through the density of power that cloaks that walking warhorse at all times. If only Kenpachi knew of my location, then the enemy can't pick the information from the mind and beat them here. His only option would be to follow. He'd only be able to act when the shinigami are already here. And since they're already here, that means the guys from the other side are monitoring the area. Especially with Kenpachi's reiatsu leaking out everywhere. They'd be forced to monitor the situation no matter what."

Chad stared at Ichigo before a slow smirk stretched across his face. He had known Ichigo had a plan, but he didn't realize she had put such thought into it.

"You thought it out well. If the area is being watched, the shinigami will notice the second he makes a move."

Ichigo hummed in agreement. "Since he's caused trouble for them in Soul Society, they've got to have a monitor aimed at finding his reiatsu at all times by now. When his reiatsu starts to leak into the atmosphere during his attack, they'll act over there by sending out troops. The shinigami that are already here will make a move, too. No matter what device he sends this time, he's outmatched."

"Are you prepared to see them? After all this time?"

Hearing the concern in the large man's voice, Ichigo smiled softly for him. She had learned years ago to smile more often, but that was away from the public. She had to be careful when she was out. Careful to not show any sort of attachment to the townspeople around her. If she did, the demon who was always on her heels would surely kill them.

 _Like he did back then._

Ichigo shook her head before the bloody memory could surface. Her gaze focused on the path ahead. Her mind quickly running through the task at hand. Chad's earlier question turning over in her mind for several minutes before she found the answer.

"I...don't hate the shinigami. I never did. For what they did...well, I don't blame them. It's not something to get mad over. I'm sure they've been worried for me. Thinking of me all this time. The fact that they got my message and came running proves they never forgot me. I thought about it long ago...at the time I lost my power...hnn, yes. I'm sure the ones who were hurting the most were them. For a shinigami, loss is forever. To lose your power is to simply age in this world. In their world, loss of power is death. Seeing as how I couldn't see them anymore, I know it must have felt like I had died despite being alive. No, I don't hate them. I can face them without anger. After all the years, they've realized their mistake. Their is no way a single one of that brooding bunch wouldn't have thought the situation over a thousand times. Regret is probably what they feel. It's what I think, anyways."

Chad smiled down at the woman who had puzzled out her thoughts from the honest pieces of her heart. She only ever spoke the truth that she believed in. He knew she wasn't worried about seeing them. He was the one who didn't want her to face them after what happened to her. That time that no one was able to save her. When she ended up near death in that hospital room far from home.

Chad's fist clenched in anger despite the passive expression on his face. It didn't matter how many times Ichigo told him to not get angry with the shinigami, he did. He got angry with them, but he was furious with himself. Had he gone with her, he was certain Ichigo wouldn't have had to go through a living hell before escaping. The blood that had been washed from her body and the scars that still decorate it, as far as he was concerned, could have been prevented had he followed her. She had saved so many lives, but the one time she needed saving, no one was there.

"Chad?"

The towering man blinked and looked down to the woman at his side. He was worried his thoughts had shown on his face, but she wasn't looking to him. Her eyes were on the sky. Looking up, he saw what was concerning her.

What appeared to be holes in the sky of rippling black water began to appear in mass amount. There had to be at least a hundred of the opened voids. From them came thousands of hornet shaped devices the size of a man's head. As they emerged, the shrill sound of their metallic wings had Chad covering his ears for a moment in pain. The next second he was running after Ichigo who had taken off into a full sprint towards the campgrounds. Her steps blurring as she moved at a speed he could never hope to catch.

"Be safe, Ichigo."

* * *

"What the hell are those?!" Renji and the group had stopped when the black bugs appeared in the sky from the holes.

"A type of hollow?" Rukia's eyes narrowed. Her hand was already gripping her blade in preparation for an attack.

"I don't- WHAT THE HELL?!" The sudden shriek from the wings of the creatures had the whole group covering their ears before they were able to adjust.

"Captain Kurotsuchi believes they are devices like the ones sent to watch Ichigo-san."

The group jumped at the sudden voice of Captain Hirako. The noise from the bugs had been so loud that they hadn't heard the Senkaimon open behind them. As the gate begin to fade, Shinji stepped forward.

"Overhead are the devices that are a threat to Ichigo-san. The monitors on our side picked up the reiatsu that matches what has been left at each scene an attack took place. Whoever they are, they must have picked up on her presence, too. This is a delaying tactic. They'll try to stop us before we reach her," he explained.

"Essentially, it's a race to see who can get to her first," Yoruichi said with a jump from Hitsugaya's shoulder. "I'll go on ahead, then."

Without another word from anyone, the cat disappeared from sight. They didn't bother to chase after. They knew no one would catch her.

"While Yoruichi-san heads straight for Ichigo-san, the rest of us are to exterminate the bugs while we proceed. We're to destroy as many as possible. Those idiots on the other side are working on setting up emergency transportation. They plan on transferring all living beings with a strong signature in these woods to Soul Society. I'm sure they've already got the area set up. We just need to do the job on our end and buy time for the mass transportation grid to gather enough power to function."

"But-" Rukia was silenced with one look from the Captain.

"This is an order from Captain Commander Yamamoto. We are to split into groups and take down any threat to Ichigo-san. If we see the enemy, capture them. If they resist, kill them. It's not just me who opened a gate up. Don't worry. We won't lose her this time around."

"Tch," Zaraki growled under his breath in annoyance. "Yachiru, I'm going. I'll kill everything and then fight her!"

With a wild cheer, the pink-haired youth plopped Inoue into Ishida's arms and sprang onto the powerful man's back. The Captain sprinted ahead with a chilling laugh. Hirako sighed in frustration.

"That idiot can't be helped. He'd just kill anyone I sent with him. At least he's with the squirt," he muttered while looking at the group before him. "Ishida-san and Inoue-san will stick together. Captain Hitsugaya will go on ahead with me to destroy as many of the devices as possible."

"I understand, but who else has come?"

"Well, I grabbed the idiots who were left behind in town when your group came to these woods."

"I see. You brought my Lieutenant and the two idiots from the 11th Division."

"Yes, but there is one more who came along to find Ichigo-san."

"Who," Renji questioned with a look of confusion. He didn't like the devilish grin on the man's face.

"Your Captain, of course. He was the first to arrive. He came the moment the presence of the enemy was confirmed."

"Eh? Captain Kuchiki is here?"

"Hmm, reiatsu is flaring up in all directions. It seems like everyone has begun to move," Yoruichi muttered to herself as she sped through the dense woods.

 _Funny. How can that idiot Captain sense Ichigo while I can't?_

It was true. Yoruichi was only heading the direction Zaraki had ran towards earlier. She couldn't sense Ichigo. In fact, she wasn't able to sense anyone. Not even Sado.

 _Karin said Ichigo doesn't travel alone. Does one of her companions have the ability to hide their signatures?_

With a huff of agitation, the woman turned cat landed where Ichigo had stood minutes before. With a look of recognition in her narrowed eyes, Yoruichi's head snapped to the side.

"This scent is Ichigo-chan. There is no mistaking it." Her small body twisted around to sniff the air. Her eyes glanced to the burnt wood beneath her feet. "She was here. Minutes ago. I can still feel her warmth. She has to be close."

Yoruichi's head snapped towards the sky at the sudden explosion. In every direction she felt the strong clash of opposing powers. The enemy was attacking with everything they had, now. She could see Hitsugaya and Hirako overhead. They were taking out the devices and sealing the portals steadily.

"If they're attacking now, they must sense I'm close. I must hurry."

* * *

"Ichigo!" Chad's gaze was set on the woman who was frantically turning from one direction to another. Her warm brown eyes were wide with panic. Beside her stood another woman with short hair the same magenta color as her hard eyes. She gripped the upper part of her arm in frustration. Blood welled up between her fingers. "What happened?"

"Riruka was suddenly attacked from behind," Ichigo answered quickly. "The others took off before it happened. I reached her just in time."

Following Riruka's gaze, Chad spotted the body slumped against the tree. The lifeless body had moments before been standing behind Riruka. A merciless attack against the woman cost him his life at the hands of Ichigo.

"He sent his personal soldiers?"

"It would seem. Looks like he's not going to take any chances on losing me."

"The others?"

"Not sure." Ichigo glanced to the woman panting beside her and ushered her to sit. Chad had reached them and was already preparing to do the emergency first-aide on her that Ichigo taught him. "I'll go find them. Send a signal if you need me. I'll come running right back."

"Be careful!" Both Chad and Riruka watched as the woman disappeared in the thicket. The look of death in her eyes easing their worries. She'd find the others. There was no doubt. Anyone who got in her way would meet a swift end.

* * *

"Who are you," Byakuya asked dully. His eyes rested on the three figures ahead dressed in red robes with black masks mirroring the faces of demons.

"You are not permitted to continue," growled the man with blonde hair.

"No one will get in our way. We are to retrieve the Kurosaki woman without fail!" The woman of the group with purple hair rushed forward.

"Wait! You can't take-" The white-haired man's warning came too late. The woman fell to the ground dead the moment she brandished her blade. Byakuya stared at the other two without concern for the body at his feet. His eyes, once cold and dull, were now burning in anger.

"Where is Kurosaki?" Byakuya stepped over the body as if it were a mere pebble in his way. "I'm here to take Kurosaki with me."

"To hell with you! Damned Kuchiki!"

The two charged the Captain, but it wouldn't matter. They couldn't even get near the man. His anger was such that none who challenged him would survive his blade. He would carry out his orders. He'd find Ichigo and bring her before the Commander at all costs.

"Hmm. Looks like there are more rabble in my way."

Cold eyes darkened in annoyance as an attack came flying from both directions. Byakuya flashed away in the next moment. He set his gaze on the two ahead. Though he was confused by their youth, he wasn't going to drop his guard.

"The hell you want with Kurosaki?!" A girl with wide brown eyes stood quickly after landing clumsily when the Captain avoided the punch she sent towards his head.

"We heard you! Kurosaki will never go with the damned Kuchiki!" A boy with the same wide eyes stood at the ready with both fists raised.

"We won't let the shinigami get to Kurosaki! She comes with us!"

The two rushed forward with a burst of reiatsu. The Captain was behind them before they could clear the distance. A light strike to both sent the duo flying into the brush. They popped up a moment later with minor scratches.

"I have no interest in fighting children. Stand down. I'm assuming you heard my conversation with these three by your own words. Still, I'll say it again. I'm here for Kurosaki. If you don't want to die young, draw back."

"LIKE HELL!" Both rushed towards the Captain once more. Reiatsu flaring around them as they charged. "We'll take you down!"

* * *

"Are you ok, Nel?!" Ichigo gripped the small child to her noting the large wound. The green jacket now wet and crimson from the blood gushing from the small form's back.

"Der wassa surise attack. Took 'em out fer ya, Itsygo. But deh got meh back. It's okay, Itsygo. Don't make a sufferin' face. I'll heal right up fer yah! Deh won't get meh by surise a secon' time!"

Ichigo smiled down at her tiny companion as she tore off her own jacket. The material completely covered the young arrancar. Her eyes drifted to the bodies piled up in the clearing as she wrapped in tightly about the small form.

T _wenty-three bodies. No wonder she's injured. If she could use her cero freely, I'm sure she would have been fine. But now isn't the time to think on it._

"Nel, I'll get you healed in no time. I have to run for now, though. If the pain is too much, tell me. I'll stop right away."

Nel nodded several times as she was tucked into the safety of Ichigo's arms. She held the bundle as if she were holding a toddler. With her arm under the girl's legs and the opposite hand pressing the fabric into the wound to stop the bleeding, Ichigo ran forward. Only minutes had passed when the small bundle spoke up softly.

"Itsygo, wha's dat?"

Ichigo's head snapped to where Nel had pointed. Her eyes widened when she realized what pattern was steadily spreading across the ground. With an agitated growl, she sped forward with all she had towards where she could sense the familiar presence of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"It's a way of transport. The shinigami are going to transport everyone in this forest in one shot to a designated area in Soul Society. Damn. The ole' man must have become lenient if he's allowing this. I hadn't calculated for such a thing. I've gotta hurry! Hold me tightly, Nel!"

The green-haired child did as she was told. Ichigo felt her relax into the embrace as she ran ahead. She felt the pull of the transportation spell activating just as she cleared the last of the trees blocking her view of the strict noble. Her voice caught in her throat as everything blurred in the brilliant light. Ichigo didn't stop moving even as the dense forest turned into an open cliff. She vaguely heard a familiar voice call her name as she gently placed Nel on the ground mid-dash. Several other voices called her name, but she didn't stop. Her eyes were only on one man. She took in everything about him. Her entire focus was on the blade coming down.

A shriek that stopped every heart on that cliff erupted from Ichigo as she lunged at the Captain. He acknowledged her presence a moment too late. A crimson arc painted the sky. All eyes widened in disbelief as the powerful man fell backwards in a pool of blood. All was silent.


	5. Of Kids and Heirs

Dearest Readers,

I do not own Bleach. This includes characters and any related material.

Warmest wishes and happy reading,

Ms. Suvarian

* * *

 **CHAPTER 04: Of Kids and Heirs**

* * *

"Damn you," cursed the young boy kneeling before Byakuya. He was nursing a wound on his cheek with a shaky hand. The girl breathing hard on the ground behind him tended to the one on her shoulder. Both had their brown eyes locked in anger on the shinigami Captain before them.

"I warned you. If you wish to curse someone, curse your own fate."

Byakuya, who had yet to draw his sword on the two youths before him, reached for the blade. He had planned on leaving the them for someone else to exterminate once he felt Ichigo's presence, but he had yet to feel even a sliver of her unique energy. What he could feel was the transportation grid steadily heading towards the small group.

"Oh? Gonna fight seriously? Good! We're just getting warmed up, bastard!" The boy stood on trembling legs before his raised blade. "You won't get Kurosaki! We'll-"

The boy cut off as light started to envelope the area. The girl behind him lunged forward to wrap her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. The boy teetered backwards from the odd sensation pulsing in the air around them.

"It's too late. We're already taking her." Byakuya's blade fell as the light began to die. His cold eyes pierced into the shocked brown eyes staring up at him.

"NO!"

A fierce wave of something he couldn't hope to describe drowned Byakuya at the command. The paralyzing weight making his response slow as the blade fell. He willed his body to stop, but it was a moment too late. The shriek of utter terror shattered his heart and startled away all sense. There was no way he wouldn't have recognized the voice that commanded him to not move. Even if the others around the execution grounds weren't calling out her name, he would have recognized the voice that used to follow his steps tauntingly all those years ago.

"BYAKUYA, PLEASE!"

That stilled him. The plea. Never had he heard that voice despair. Never had he heard it cry out in such agony. Never - not one memory could ever recall such a happening - had he heard her beg him for anything. Not to save Rukia. Not to stop his blade in any other battle. She had always forced him to comply with brute force. But this time, she was begging. It was the way her husky voice called his name so tearfully that had his blade falling away from the children.

Though he stopped his attack, he turned his gaze a moment too late. The shock of seeing orange hair had froze his movements, but the body that fiercely tackled him had thrown the full force built from weight and speed at the sword. Byakuya fell as an arc of red painted the sky. Feeling the unmistakable curves of a woman pressed heavily into his front, the nobleman released his hold on his zanpakuto to cradle the familiar yet so different form pressed tightly against him.

The deafening silence rang in his ears after he smacked into the ground. The first sound to be heard was his zanpakuto clattering against the earth. He could hear the spirit within crying out in despair. That alone burned away the splinter of denial stubbornly refusing to acknowledge what had just happened. His blade had pierced the very woman he had been trying to protect.

"Thank heavens I got to you in time."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the shaky breath against his throat. Though he feared to move, he curved himself forward so he was sitting rather than sprawled out on the ground. He was careful to not jostle the woman he knew had to be in pain. With a steadying breath of his own, he looked down at the woman in his lap.

"You've gotten slow. I thought you would have stopped long before. Idiot. Who stops a hair away? Stupid. I threw myself at your blade for no reason. Jerk."

Byakuya could only stare as she continued to rant and throw insults his way. The young woman who used to taunt him so mercilessly in battle was smirking up at him as if nothing had happened. The rapid force of her heart hammering through the thin material separating their chests calmed him. The fingers that had coiled tightly into his robes loosened. He could feel the sting of her nails that had broken the skin on his shoulder as her small hand fell.

"Damn," she cursed quietly. The hand that had clung to him desperately now held the wound on her side. Offering a warm grin to the man staring down at her in shock, she sighed. Her head fell into Byakuya's chest a moment later. Her orange hair licking about the man's noble frame as the wind finally began to settle. "At least your blade is still sharp. It would be such a sad crime to have you slow _and_ dulled."

The comment brought a frown from the Captain. Before he could reply, a cry rang out from ahead. The two youths he had been fighting rushed forward. Hugging the woman protectively to his chest, Byakuya raised his hand. His palm faced outward in preparation of the spell he planned to use to blast the two if they stepped any closer.

"Stop it. All of you," Ichigo ordered. Her harsh voice caused both youths to flinch and halt.

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya allowed the reiatsu he had been building in his hand to simply fade away when her own palm pressed softly into his. He wouldn't risk it harming her. He'd just have to run with if an attack came.

"Inoue-san!" Sado's sudden appearance behind the two youths pulled startled cries from their throats. Those cries grew in panic when a familiar shield formed around the Captain and woman he held so carefully.

"Ichigo-chan!" Inoue was already running towards the group. In fact, everyone present was coming closer.

"It's alright," Ichigo said quietly. Her eyes moved to the small wounds on the youths with a frown. Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched them struggle against the tight hold Sado kept on them. "Oi, Orihime. Heal them first."

"EH?! No way! I'll heal you first, Ichigo-chan!" Inoue stood only feet away from the two held captive in her healing shield. Her eyes flowed heavily with tears as she took in the friend she hadn't seen in many years.

"That's right! Let her heal you if she can!" The girl clawing angrily and kicking her feet wildly in every direction in an attempt to break Sado's hold stared tearfully at Ichigo.

"Yeah! We're fine! These wounds are nothing! We're strong!" The boy was trying just as desperately as the girl to get out of the unbreakable hold.

Byakuya stared at the two in confusion. His hand finally fell away from what he deemed a threat with Ichigo's goading. Her sheepish expression as she peered up at him through her bangs caused a strange knot to form in his stomach. The feeling faded just as quickly as it came when the man noticed the way her eyes began to droop. Ichigo's body sagged fully into him. Her exhaustion was finally beginning to take over. Her consciousness quickly fading.

"That's enough out of you two. If he had been seriously wanting to kill you, the both of you would have been dead before even realizing he was near."

The children flinched at Ichigo's words. They looked to the ground angrily. Tears fell from their eyes in shame. They didn't want to believe they could be so easily taken by a shinigami of all things.

"Sorry, Byakuya. These brats aren't very fond of shinigami. They meant no harm," she said sleepily. A guilty smile stretched across her face as she turned her face upwards towards the Captain holding her. "I'm sure you'll forgive them, though. They're my kids, after all."

With that, Ichigo lost all sense of the world around her. The children cried out in fear when Ichigo's head fell backwards. Inoue's shield wavered for a moment from the shock of the orangette's words. All others were quiet. The truth of their companion's words weighing heavily in the air.

"K-kids?" Rukia blinked in shock. Her small form falling just outside of the shield. Her eyes bounced from the orange-haired beauty to the two youths held tightly in Sado's arms. Though the two had wide brown eyes like Ichigo's, the color was much darker than her honey orbs. The girl's hair was long with gentle waves. The boy's hair mirrored the spikes Ichigo once had when her hair was cut short, though it was significantly smoother. Neither had the striking strawberry color. Instead, both kids had an odd shade. Almost burnt sienna.

"S-sado-kun?" Inoue looked hesitantly at the man who held tightly to the thrashing kids. Uncertainty burned in her eyes. She was drawing the same conclusion as Rukia. Neither the boy or girl looked anything like Ichigo. It couldn't be that they were actually her children.

"Dad, please! Mom needs help!"

Both Rukia and Inoue gaped at Sado at the boy's words. They were just as shocked as the others to hear such a thing, but they couldn't deny that both children resembled Sado. They had the same brown eyes, strong bone structure, and dark skin. The only thing that didn't match was the eye shape. And that shape mirrored Ichigo's.

"...no...way..." Inoue promptly fainted after gripping her scarlet face. Rukia caught her just before she smashed into the ground. Sado sighed in annoyance.

"Hey! Wake that woman," the girl growled out in anger.

"Yeah! She needs to heal mom!"

"Inoue healed the major damage. Ichigo just needs rest," Sado said soothingly.

The two settled at his words, but he still didn't let them go. Instead, he looked directly to the familiar faces all around. Every face looked to him with a mixture of shock and disbelief. Only one face looked to him with a different emotion. Though he was curious about such an expression, he tucked the question on his lips away to focus on more important things.

"Yoruichi," Sado called to the only one he was willing to speak to right then. "We have others who are injured. I'll explain after they're tended to. Ichigo needs to rest for now. She can tell what she's willing once she's awake."

* * *

 _Kids._

The thought kept going through Byakuya's mind. The word turned over again and again. He didn't know why his mind was fixated on that thought. The image of Ichigo with children spread warmth through his body, but the thought of her having children with Sado turned his blood cold. He couldn't even begin to imagine why. He was certain, however, that his zanpakuto spirit knew. The traces of amusement in his voice mocked him tirelessly when he retreated into his Inner World earlier for some answers. He left feeling more uncertain with no answers. Whatever his spirit knew, he wasn't willing to share.

 _Kids._

The noble shook his head tiredly. Knowing fully that Renji had been watching him like a hawk since they left the meeting held with Sado hours earlier, Byakuya held in a groan of frustration. Though he felt like staring off into the growing darkness outside the manor, he refrained. He wouldn't have time to puzzle out his thoughts under Renji's unrelenting gaze.

 _She has kids. Since when? How old? She's too young. Well, it has been years. Ichigo is an adult, now._

"What is it that you wish to ask?"

Renji hid his smirk. He had known the moment they were told the Kuchiki heir had came to retrieve Ichigo what was going to happen. It was rare for the man to lose his composure. Most would say he never did, but Renji wasn't most. He was always near Byakuya. So, those few times all those years ago when his mask slipped, Renji recalled each and every single rare happening. And every memory involved a spunky orangette in one way or another.

 _With the way he held Ichigo and carried her all the way here, I'm surprised nobody else noticed. Being an "elite host" and "noble older brother" my ass! Rukia is wrong this time. He doesn't see her as a sister, or an honored guest. He never did. Bitch is being stubborn about his feelings!_

"What do you think about it?"

"About what?"

"What Sado said?"

"In regards?"

Renji rolled his eyes at the cold tone. "You know what I'm asking. About those kids! Did you forget what he said already?"

Byakuya sighed and resisted throwing the heavy scroll he had been reading over and over again at the redhead. Of course he didn't forget what Sado said. He had been very clear about the matter. The kids were Ichigo's. He had been adamant that the two children stay wherever Ichigo was at no matter what. Hearing the man confirm that the two children had in fact been born of Ichigo's own flesh and blood, there's no way he'd forget it.

 _"But he didn't say the kids were his."_

Byakuya hid a flinch when the voice of his zanpakuto whispered his innermost thoughts aloud. He had been trying to overlook the lack of confirmation. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

 _Wait...hopes? What am I hoping for?_

"I see no reason for him to lie on the matter."

With a frustrated sigh, Renji stalked forward to flop into one of the two chairs in front of Byakuya's desk. He glared at the look of disdain on his captain's face.

"That's not what I meant. That guy isn't the type to lie. He never has been. He's always pretty blunt when he speaks. So much so that you'd think he was messing with you."

"Hmm."

"Look," Renji growled in annoyance at being brushed off by someone he respected. "You never knew Sado. The only one from that group you ever got to know was Ichigo."

"I did not get to know her. Kurosaki just happened to stay here when training with Rukia."

"Or when she was training alone, recovering, doing research, waiting for someone, or just needing to get away from everyone. Face it. Ichigo spent more time here than she did anywhere else in all of Soul Society. Hell. She spent more time here than she did at Inoue's!"

"That-"

"Is true. Don't deny it. I can see you're going to. And don't even try to say it was all because Rukia wanted it. You would have kicked her out regardless if you didn't want her in the Kuchiki Manor."

Byakuya scowled at his lieutenant. His gaze shifted in anger and confusion back down to the work laid out on his desk. He had tried to hide the swirling emotions, but Renji caught a glimpse of them. A smirk stretched across his softening face.

 _Tch. I knew it. Ichigo still has the power to shake him. He's just trying to push it away...again. Stubborn ass._

"I do not see what point you're trying to make."

"My point is that you don't know Sado, so you have no idea how wrong it would be to think the two of them have kids together."

"Things change with time. Kurosaki has grown into an adult. She's a matured woman. Finding a partner and wanting children are common desires for humans of her age," Byakuya said dully. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips when he realized the implication Renji made. "And I'm not thinking about her having offspring with that man."

"Tch." Renji rolled his eyes with a huff of exasperation.

 _The fact that he won't even say his name is proof enough that it's bothering him!_

"Captain," Renji called after a calming breath. He knew there was no point in arguing. He'd just be drowned in paperwork if he tried. "What I'm trying to say is that there is no way Sado is the dad. It is impossible. He might be the father figure for the two, but not the biological one."

Surprise flashed in Renji's gaze at the dark flood of anger turning over in Byakuya's eyes. He hadn't been expecting such a reaction from the stoic man.

"Are you saying that the male who impregnated Kurosaki also abandoned her to raise his offspring alone?"

"Ah, well, no! That's not what I meant!" Renji held his hands up quickly to try and calm the growing anger rolling off his captain.

 _Damn! I should have worded that differently. Of course he'd get mad. The importance of an heir for nobles makes that kinda situation worth killing over._

"He could have been killed. Ichigo has been targeted for a long time, after all. But maybe it was a fling not meant to last? I mean, it's not all that uncommon for women to conceive a child with a man she's not seeing and may never return to. They support the child themselves. It's not like it is here. Human culture is much more accepting of it. That could be it. Ichigo might have had something with someone who isn't in her life anymore?"

Byakuya stared at the man with mild disgust. It would be a huge scandal for something like that to happen among nobles. Maybe it was common for humans, but Byakuya still didn't buy it.

"You're saying Kurosaki had a short affair that resulted in two children?"

Renji blinked at the tone. It was in times like this that he really wished the composed man would reveal a little more in his expression. He was having a hard enough time focusing on the minute changes in his eyes to figure out what was on his mind.

"I'm saying it is a possibility. It doesn't even matter!" Renji tossed his hands up in frustration at having been tricked once again by his captain into going off topic and nearly forgetting his original point.

 _Damn! He's sneaky. It's like a repeat from all those years ago. He just dodges anything to do with Ichigo and himself. Damn brat!_

"Look. Sado isn't the father. That's what I'm saying. I'm telling you to not jump to that assumption. You should ask her for yourself if you want to know," Renji said pointedly. "Now back to what I was _trying_ to ask from the start-"

"I don't care," Byakuya clipped. He really just wanted the meddling man to leave him alone. Trying to imagine just who Ichigo had a relationship with before was the last thing he wanted to do.

 _"You are lying to yourself. It's been on your mind this whole time. You want to know what type of man she formed a bond with. You're just avoiding it," Senbonzakura said calmly. Though he loved his master dearly, he would not overstep what he could handle by revealing anything to the man too early. That did not mean he wouldn't point him in the right direction when the time came._

 _"I avoid nothing. Who she was with does not matter."_

 _"You are right. It does not matter who. Just as you have been with one other before should not matter where Lady Kurosaki stands."_

"The hell you don't! I'm going to ask what I want, anyways!" Renji slammed his hands atop the man's desk in a rush of anger. The loud noise interrupting any argument the noble would have made against his spirit. "You heard Sado. He said those kids were Ichigo's by blood. Knowing that, what are you going to do about them?"

"...you, as usual, aren't making any sense."

"Argh!" Renji dragged his hands across his face just as a shadow moved closer to the door. "Stop being a stubborn ass! You know what I'm talking about! You said yourself this manor is not safe for children. On top of that, those kids _hate_ shinigami. They won't let any of us near her. Hell, the only reason _you_ were allowed to carry her here was because Sado restrained the kids. They'd have ripped your arms off to get her away from you. You know I'm right."

Renji stopped to take a calming breath. His shouting worked to hide the light shuffling just outside the office door. Neither man could feel the presence waiting there as Renji continued his interrogation.

"What will you do about the kids? You really going to let them stay here? When you said you'd never let kids live with you since you won't even consider having any yourself? What about the law your elders passed? I know you haven't forgotten about it. They slapped that law into place to make sure you wouldn't adopt anyone else into the family. That scroll you've been staring at for the last few hours was the first thing you went and grabbed when we got back. It's about that law, isn't it? You uphold the law above all things. It's the law of your family. You going to follow or fight it?"

Byakuya's jaw clenched in anger. He regretted Renji having been present the day the House Elders made an appearance to deliver that message. Of course he had never considered having kids of his own since the death of his wife. After she died, that option was gone. Hisana hadn't been able to carry a child due to her poor health. Though they tried, it wasn't meant to be. Byakuya knew her love for him didn't match his love for her. He didn't want to continue to put hope into having a child when she herself didn't want one. It was because of her feelings that he began to hate the idea of having any of his own. When she died, he didn't want the reminder of what he wasn't able to have. As long as no children were around him or the manor, not a soul would bring up the topic of a future heir from his own blood.

At least that was the case until after the war with Aizen was over. Several years after that tiresome battle, just when everything was finally peaceful and in order once more, his elders made an unexpected visit to his home. Had he known it wasn't just a congratulatory greeting he would have dismissed Renji. Instead, the Head of Kuchiki was forced to endure the questions about his lack of an heir and his thoughts on having any all while his most meddlesome subordinate gaped openly in shock at what he was being permitted to hear.

Byakuya had yet to figure out what spurred such a sudden law being put into place for the Kuchiki Household. Though they tried to hide it under not wanting him to bring anyone else into the family who wasn't of noble blood, he knew that was a lie. Rukia's adoption was just a cover. Byakuya knew firsthand how conniving the elders were. They had a goal in mind when they passed such an outrageous law among themselves. He just couldn't think of what they were trying to achieve.

 _The only logical reason would be to prevent me from passing the title to any future child of Rukia and Renji's when the time comes, but they hadn't made their engagement public knowledge at that time. Only a handful of people had been informed. But that only means one of two things._

"Captain?" Renji had grown concerned with the darkening expression on the man's face. He hadn't been trying to make the man angry. The last thing he needed was to be verbally lashed into by his Captain, and then physically smacked around by his wife.

 _Rukia will kill me if I upset her precious brother again. Thought my head was going to get blown off the last time!_

"Renji," Byakuya began slowly after several tense minutes of silence, "you know my reasons. You were present when the elders in the Kuchiki family addressed me in regards to future children. They may want to continue to produce a powerful heir using the blood that flows in these veins, but fate isn't always kind. My wife has passed on. She left without having any children. The law was put in place to try and force my hand. They'll try to force me to marry again and have a child from a noble line. You know the details of that law. "

"Then the kids? Will you order them to be removed?" Renji looked a bit disappointed at hearing his captain's words. He had been hoping the man would say he had lied to the elders that day to get them off his back. But then again, as he thought about that line of thinking, he realized Byakuya wasn't the type of man to lie in any situation.

 _Could he really be so closed off about children? About producing an heir?_

"No," Byakuya said quietly. "I won't have them leave. Kurosaki is staying here to recover. The law can't permit an injured woman from having her children with her during her recovery. It only prevents me from accepting them into the main house for an extended period of time."

"...but...if you don't accept them into the main house...but that means-"

"It means that they are welcome during Kurosaki's stay as the children of the guest I'm caring for. I am not disregarding the law by allowing this. My position here is not in danger. It means nothing more."

"Of course it means something more! If you can't accept Ichigo's children here, then-"

"Nii-sama!"

Renji felt his heart jump to his throat when the familiar voice of his wife sounded from down the hall. A second later the door slid open to reveal the short woman. Her eyes were wide with relief as she smiled brightly.

"Ichigo is awake! She's asked to see you."

"For what reason?"

Renji grinned down at the relief in Byakuya's eyes. Though he didn't get to say what he wanted, at least he got an answer on what he was most worried about.

 _He's not going to kick the kids out. It's a start. If he didn't care, he'd have refused her staying here from the start. The last thing Byakuya wants is to have those old bastards come down again. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't risk it._

"I'm not sure. I think it has to do with the attack."

"Hmm," the Kuchiki Head hummed thoughtfully with a tired sigh. "Very well. It is already late into the night. I'll see her before we all retire."

"Right!" Rukia was gone before another word could be uttered.

"Cap-"

"Not a word," Byakuya interrupted with a cold glance as he stood to follow his sister. "You will not speak a word of this to Kurosaki."

"But-"

"It's an order."

Renji sighed and moved to follow his Captain. He knew better than to argue, but the icy fire burning in his gut told him not telling her would end badly.

 _Nothing I can do about it. Ichigo will find out herself. Her instincts are too good to ignore the smell of this shit._


End file.
